


Family is What you Make It

by Princess101855



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess101855/pseuds/Princess101855
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Potter always believed what people told her about her parents, until a letter said otherwise. Jenna now must find her older half brother, who doesn't even know she exists. Jim Kirk has always had only one person to look out for: himself. Now he has to deal with megalomaniacs, old men with control issues to keep his sister safe, who is as prone to attraction trouble as he is, and to beat the dare he took back in Riverside. "And you say I'm a trouble magnet Bones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shocking Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Um, I've decided to try out a whole new fandom: Star Trek! Ok, it's only the rebooted series (cause honestly, I love Chris Pine...fangirl moment ;) ), but I've honestly been debating whether or not to post this because I dont know if I'm gonna get lynched or not. So, I'm taking a stab in the dark and hope that everyone likes it. Comments are always welcome, along with suggestions as I don't have very much mapped out in my head right now...just the next three or four chapters I think.

Jenna sighed as she stared down the long Gryffindor House table at breakfast. The year hasn't been great. Dumbledore was on a short leash, thanks to Professor Umbridge, the Ministry's lackey that's been placed here at Hogwarts since September and screwed with her life. Looking down the table at her friends, Jenna couldn't help but wonder when _it_ started happening. When they stated breaking away from her. It hurts, but Jenna figures that it's over something stupid that she did or didn't do, but maybe she'll talk to them after breakfast about this…screeches filled the Great Hall, making Jenna grinned.

Hedwig came everyday with a small parcel, which no one could really see unless they were focusing on Hedwig's legs and through Jenna's notice-me-not charm that she figured out last year, and she was very proud of herself for it. News of the Federation never comes to Hogwarts, making them literally isolated from the rest of the universe practically.

Jenna felt that it was important to keep up to date with them, that if something happens, she knows what's going to happen, especially if the Klingons were to invade Earth. There is usually something about recruitment for Starfleet, which Jenna was very interested in, but will probably never see as Hogwarts doesn't teach them the sciences and languages that they need to know, which really upsets her. But whenever Jenna could, she would go to the mechanics and tinker around with their cars and bikes. She's been learning the differences between the old fuel electric cars and the newer and sleeker cars that had special crystals being used to power them, and electricity.

Getting her head back into the present, Jenna had a bewildered look on her face, seeing Hedwig with a letter attached to her leg. Who would send it? Sirius and her have been communicating through the mirrors for more privacy ever since she got them before getting on the train for school back in September.

"Hey girl," she cooed, as she took the letter off Hedwig and hid the small PADD in her hand while slipping it up her sleeve where there was an extra pocket for her precious news. Jenna only had an hour before it dies so she quickly ripped the letter open and scanned it, before dropping it like it burned her hand. She brushed her black hair off her face with a shaking hand as she got up. Jenna looked around quickly and saw Dumbledore's gaze on her letter with a look that she couldn't identify.

"Jenna?" Jenna looked at Hermione, who was looking at her for the expected answer.

"Nothing Hermione. Just…some unexpected news, that's all."

"From who?" She all but demanded. Jenna frowned. Hermione's been getting ridiculously pushy lately…

"Come on Ana, why don't you tell us," Ron said in a casual manner. Jenna flinched at the name Ana. How the red head came up with that, she'll never know.

"No one, just…something unexpected."

"We can help," Hermione said, eyeing the letter with hungry eyes.

"No, I need to deal with this myself," Jenna told her firmly. Not to mention that the battery on the PADD was quickly running out. How that thing still works in Hogwarts, Jenna figures she'll never know as the castle is notorious for short circuiting any electronic devices. Nearly running from the Hall, Jenna re-read the letter while nearly shaking. And to think that there was one more day, and tomorrow, she'll get to see her godfather for the first time in four months.

Getting out of the alcove, Jenna raced back to her dorm and read what was going on in the Federation right now. She quickly adapted a very bored look on her face as there wasn't anything really new…

Jenna perked up at this. This was interesting. The U.S.S. Enterprise will be ready for its maiden voyage in about a year. She grinned widely at that. Another star ship to keep her head in the clouds with. Giving the PADD a sad look when it fizzled out, Jenna packed up her books, with her mind mostly on the letter she got.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ok, Jenna wasn't normally a violent person, but she was getting _very_ close to telling Hermione to shut up, or she'll do it for her. Hermione has been nagging her all day about that letter, with Ron backing her up. It was annoying her to no end. What right do those two have into her personal life?

She snorts in her head. ' _What personal life?_ ' Her life has always been a public spectacle ever since her re-emergence to the wizarding world when she was eleven. _'Twelve,'_ she chastised herself remembering her letter. She's going to have a _long_ talk with Sirius and Remus about this. Gritting her teeth, she went down to the dungeons for potions class.

Her eyes were starting to get really sore and everything was becoming fuzzier. Taking her glasses off to rub her eyes, they snapped open when she opened her mouth with no sound coming out. She could see her hand in perfect detail. Her hand shook slightly at this. Everyone has always told her that her eyes were beyond repair thanks to the Dursley's treatment and years in a dark cupboard with no light. Folding her glasses up and slipping them into her pockets, Jenna was practically skipping on her way down to the dungeons. Is this what the letter meant by changes? Jenna just shrugged, not wanting to look the gift from the horses mouth.

She was nearly smiling when she reached the classrooms doors with the Slytherins already there. Damn it! And she was the only Gryffindor. Jenna was nearly fuming at this.

"Well, well, look who we have. Princess Potter without her servant and bootlicker." Some of the Slytherins snickered with Malfoy while the rest merely looked bored.

"Done yet?" Jenna asked in a bored voice. She can finally have a little fun with the verbal banter without Ron spewing out childish insults every five seconds.

"No, just wondering how you even managed to get here without your pet Mudblood." Jenna gave a wicked smile.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I _Draco,_ " she purred out his name, making Malfoy squirm uncomfortably.

"And," she dropped her voice. "I like to, how do I say it…keep my opportunities close at hand?" Some of the Slytherin's were staring at her in shock. They always associated Jenna with being blunt, rude, a half-blood with no respect for tradition…and nearly put Draco Malfoy in his place in under five minutes.

Jenna could hear foot steps coming from the other end of the hall, meaning that the Gryffindors were here. Nearly groaning at this for loosing her play time, Jenna just walked inside the classroom, right behind the Slytherins. She walked passed Malfoy and whispered in his ear, "keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was getting really pissed off at Hermione Granger. She really had no concept of privacy! Every five God damn minutes, she's been hounding for that stupid letter. Jenna finally snapped when she was eating her supper.

"Shut _up_ Hermione! Honestly, do you ever stop nagging!" Jenna stormed out of the great Hall, ignoring Hermione's sputtering. Jenna marched up to the Tower, dumped her bag in her trunk, and got her pajama's on, too pissed off and emotionally exhausted to do anything else.

She locked her trunk and put the key around her neck and added her password to it. It helps that Voldemort won't come in as he is the only one who could get into her trunk with a parcel password, even then, he would be hard pressed to figure out what it was. She was asleep long before everyone came up.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hermione looked around at all the other girls in the dorm and saw that they were all asleep. Jenna is long dead to the world, but was tossing and turning slightly. Thinking this would be the best time to get the letter, Hermione went over to Jenna's trunk to open it.

Jenna never locks the thing, so the trunk would be unlock, it was only logical in her mind. When Hermione went to open the lid, it wouldn't budge. Frowning, Hermione tugged at it slightly, almost willing it to open. Taking her wand, she pointed it at the lock.

_"Alohomora."_ The trunk's lock clicked. Hermione smirked at this and went to open the lid and found that it wouldn't budge. Hermione nearly shrieked in frustration. Jenna wasn't suppose to do this. Hermione was grumbling under her breath when she fell onto her bed. Not two minutes later, Jenna started screaming and shrieking, making Hermione fall off her bed with a thud.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna couldn't stop seeing the blood. Blood as everywhere. She could hear shouting over her screams as her stomach tried to rebel. Fighting down the urge, Jenna swallowed thickly as she could see Pavarti trying to calm her down and Lavender was no where in sight. Hermione bed covers were over the edge of the bed and Jenna could barely make out the mass of bushy hair that was there. She tried not to laugh at the look that Hermione was giving off. She could faintly hear Pavarti in the background telling her to breathe in and out deeply and that Professor McGonagall was coming.

McGonagall. Order. Arthur! Jenna bolted up as she saw Lavender come in behind Professor McGonagall. The words just started pouring from Jenna's mouth.

"Professor, Mr. Weasley's hurt! This…snake thing attacked him. Please, we have to help!" McGonagall gave her a disapproving look like Jenna was just crying for attention.

"Please! You have to believe me! We need to go see Dumbledore right now!" McGonagall was probably more concern for her mental state then anything now, and that was probably the only reason why she found herself outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Jenna nearly bowled McGonagall over to get through the door.

"Ah," Dumbledore leaned back slightly in his chair as Jenna nearly ran up to his desk.

"Professor! Mr. Weasley was just attacked in the Department of Mysteries!" Dumbledore's gaze hardened at that as he strode across the room towards the wall that was full of portraits that Jenna didn't even notice. She looked up and saw that some were pretending to be asleep while others threw the pretense out the window and watched the action as it happened. She explained her nightmare (or vision thing), to the professor and was nearly shocked when he didn't look surprised. It's almost like he was expecting it! Jenna was nearly fuming at the end of her tale when she saw this.

"Minerva, please go and get the other Weasley children. What we need, is a warning." Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a burst of flames while McGonagall left slightly flustered. He strode over to a couple of the portraits. Jenna couldn't hear what Dumbledore said to the first one with the blood pounding in her ears so loud. She did hear him talk to Phineas though, who apparently didn't want to follow the orders. Jenna just rolled her eyes at him. How he was related to Sirius, she'll never figure it out.

Her musings were cut off from the small earthquake outside Dumbledore's office. Four redheads nearly fell over each other trying to get in the room with McGonagall standing behind then, looking like she wanted to cross her arms and glare at them. Jenna saw them all scramble up with Fred and George getting off Ron and Ginny.

"Professor McGonagall said you saw dad get hurt," Fred said. Jenna nodded slowly at that. Before Ron could say anything, the portrait that Dumbledore was talking to earlier came back.

"It was bad Albus, but they got to him in time. Lost a lot of blood, poor man, still bleeding out when they rushed him past my portrait." Dumbledore nodded at that when a feather burst into the air and floated down towards the desk.

"Fawkes' warning. Umbridge is on her way." Jenna was slightly shocked. How did the toad know they were out of bed? Surely there was no reason for her to come unless…Jena shook the thought from her head. She didn't dare believe it as she was clinging to the hope that not everyone in the wizarding world is corrupt. Dumbledore took a quill and muttered, " _portus._ " The quill glowed blue for a second and Jenna nearly flinched at it, bringing back memories she's been working on suppressing for a while.

"This will take you all straight to Grimmauld Place. Sirius is expecting you." Taking a deep breath, she touched the quill and looked up at Dumbledore. That was a mistake. Before leaving, she had the urge to attack him. If she had a mirror, she would've seen that her eyes flashed red for less then a second. In a whirlwind, the four Weasley's and Jenna disappeared from Dumbledore's office.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna landed in a heap on the floor and had about five seconds of peace before Mrs. Black started screaming insults at them. Jenna groaned as she tried to tune it out, but she was too loud and she was barely holding onto her sanity right now for her normal method to work.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Sirius roared as he put the curtain back up to cover his mother's portrait.

"And you! Get out!" He yelled, pointing at Kreacher.

"Filthy mudblood and blood traitors," Kreacher mumbled under his breath, confusing Jenna. Hermione wasn't here, so why…was he calling _her_ the Mudblood? She was very confused now. Jenna looked around and saw that everyone was already standing and was staring at her. Jenna suddenly felt very self conscious.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are your glasses?" Sirius asked. Jenna touched her face and then remembered that she didn't need them.

"Must've forgotten them," She suggested weakly. Fred and George made a noise that said they didn't believe her. Typical. When Sirius helped her up, the Weasley siblings all started marching towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked.

"To see dad." Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing. Sirius shook his head.

"You're staying here until your mother gives a message."

"We can't just sit here!" George yelled.

"And you sure as hell can't go out there!" Sirius shouted back.

"Think about it! You are suppose to be at Hogwarts right now in _Scotland_ and it'll be suspicious if you four march up there to see Arthur as they only just got him and would be just informing your mother." Sirius breathed loudly through his nose.

"And how do you explain knowing this?"

"Say that Jenna saw this!" Fred yelled.

"And get her locked up in St. Mungo's? The Department of Mysteries? Have the prophet spread more lies about her?"

"At least we'll be doing something instead of being in this house doing nothing like you!" George shouted. Sirius went deathly white. Jenna had enough.

"Guys! Enough! Fred, George, if you _ever_ tell anyone about these vision things, I will _end_ you. Got it? And it's not Sirius' fault that he can't leave. If you want someone to blame, blame-"

"How _did_ you know about this?" Ginny asked with narrow eyes. Jenna wanted to scream in frustration.

"I saw it! I saw the whole damn thing through the snakes eyes, ok!" Jenna screamed as she ran out of the room. Maybe the Dursley's are right and she is a freak. Jenna ran up the stairs and collapsed in the first decent room and cried, ignoring the R.A.B sign.

She didn't care if the Weasley's were unsatisfied with her answer, but she didn't care, not really. She thought back to the letter from this morning and how it turned her world upside down. Jenna went into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of snakes, blood and red eyes.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna winced as she got up. Groaning, she didn't notice the way she went to sleep would give her kinks in her neck.

"Today is gonna suck," she muttered. Flexing her hand, Jenna frowned when she took a proper look around the room.

Unlike Sirius' room that was made to piss off his mother, this room was the Slytherin den. Green and silver covered most of the room with blacks, different shades of tan and other neutral colours in some places. Looking on the desk, there were newspaper cuttings covering the desk with some pictures. Jenna's curiousity get the better of her and was more interested in the pictures than the newspapers.

Picking one up, Jenna saw that it was a formal quidditch picture, where the seeker always sits in the middle of the group, were she always sits. The most obvious difference was that instead of red and gold robes. These players wore green and silver. Flipping the picture over, Jenna saw seven names wrote out neatly. The one name that caught her eye was the one in the middle-Black. Regulus Black.

Flipping back to the actual picture Jenna could easily pick out by some of the features he shared with Sirius. Same nose, eyes and hair colour. Putting the picture down, Jenna moved onto the newspaper clippings. They were all from 25 years ago, until a year before she was born (or, the alleged year), from what Jenna could see. Curiously, Jenna saw that they were all tracking Death Eater movements, the Order and anything else that was useful information. She decided to bundle them all up and stuffed them in her pocket before looking at her attire and grimanced.

Looks like she'll have to make a public appearance. Joy. Jenna still stuffed the papers in her pocket and opened the door, looking around. Finding no one, Jenna tip toed down the hall to the top of the stairs before stopping She couldn't decide whether or not she was in a sociable mood right now.

On one hand, being sociable means answering more questions and having it be awkward. Or, stay upstairs and let everyone think she's moping around. But…maybe the luggage has arrived by now. Jenna quickly weighed the pros and cons before continuing downstairs and braced herself for questioning assault that will follow.

Jenna made her way to the kitchen where everyone was either half dead to the world or nursing a cup of coffee. It looks like they've been up all night. Jenna found it hard not to snicker a the scene before her with all the zombies so slipping in was easy enough. Ginny was the first one to notice her after lifting her head off her arms.

"Jenna! Where were you?" Jenna braced herself for that.

"Sleeping." Was the flat answer she gave. Sirius shot up, realizing what Jenna said.

"Where?" he demanded.

"In a room." Jenna snarked.

"Jenna," Sirius said with a warning in his voice.

"Any news yet?" she asked, cutting off anything that has to do with her sleeping arrangement.

"Arthur is at St. Mungo's and is expected to recover from what Mrs. Weasley said this morning." Jenna gave a quirk of a smile, relived that Mr. Weasley was alright, but frowned about Mrs. Weasley.

"Before, I forget, your trunk is over there in the corner with the others. They came a couple hours ago." Sirius gestured to the pile of trunks that were in a corner in the kitchen. Jenna immediately raced over to her trunk and grabbed it, dragging it out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to the small sanctuary that was Sirius' brother's room. Jenna ignored everyone calling her back as she went upstairs.

As she went up, her cheeks started to feel uncomfortable. Thinking it was a toothache, she ignored. Settling down, she placed her trunk at the side of her bed, Jenna rubbed her cheek as she knelt down to open her trunk. Taking the key from around her neck, Jenna whispered the parceltongue password out of habit and the trunk sprang open. Jenna frowned at that, knowing that she locked it last night. Deciding not to dwell on it right now, she sucked in air, making her hiss in pain when it hit her cheeks in a flash of hot pain. She could've swore that that her cheekbones were shifting.

Jenna groaned, wishing that the pain would just hit all at once. Jenna calculated that her birthday (even though the letter told her), was on December 29th. Everyone was on the train to go home for the holidays today and Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Jenna sighed.

She wanted to tell someone about this, but something was telling her not to, making her head ache. She shook her head to stop thinking about it. Looking at her watch, Jenna moaned at the time. It was now lunchtime.

Jenna's stomach turned slightly at that. She's never told anyone about her allergies to some foods and medicine's. Jenna blamed it on the Dursley's diet regime and her own genetic makeup. She was just thankful that was the full extent of it (as far as she knew), knowing that it could be much worse then that. Deciding to skip the meal, Jenna sat down with her trunk and stared at the letter that turned er life upside down. Taking it out, Jenna smoothed the parchment over and began to read it again.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would believe that it will benefit you if you were to come on December 29_ _th_ _to fill out your_ _emancipation_ _papers or your 17_ _th_ _birthday and to discuss some things of a delicate nature. Your father, the Late Lord Potter, gave us instructions to carry out one week before your birthday. For that week, the blood glamour covering you will start to break, revealing your true self and parentage. Again, it would be wise for you to come at 1:00 on the 29_ _th_ _to discuss this issue over._

_Bloodclaw,_

_Manager of Potter accounts_

No matter how many times Jenna has read this, it always threw her for a loop. Somehow she's actually older then she is and if the goblin's implication was what she thinks it is, then Jenna's father James was her biological father, but Lily wasn't Jenna's biological mother. Or, at least that was Jenna's best guess. But why the blood glamour? Were James and Lily ashamed of her? Jenna didn't know what to think and was scared. She didn't know what to do.


	2. One Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna is in for a long week.

Jenna didn't come down at all for the rest of the day, not that she thinks that anyone noticed, but that's fine with her. She is normally a very sociable creature…just not in the wizarding world, damn fame. Taking one last look at the letter, Jenna decided to go through her trunk and made a mental list of everything she needed.

First and foremost, she needed some new clothes. The ones from her third year were now much too small but she hasn't been able to go shopping at all for the past two years, especially this summer where Mrs. Weasley just bought school supplies. She wasn't even asked if she needed anything else! The 'guard' should've known that her clothes from the summer were much too small! But no, no one did anything, yet again. Next on the list was some new books that she wanted. Mostly spell books, but she also liked the mythology as well and if she gets a chance, sneak into the muggle word and look for anything to help with her studies. Even though it was a very short list of things to get, Jenna couldn't help but think that she was missing something important. Deciding to figure out what it was later, she started digging out all her possessions out of her trunk and going through them.

In the junk pile was her all of Lockhart's books, her old cast off's (Jenna couldn't remember why she even kept them), and anything that was broken.

In the definite keeps, were her photo album, invisibility cloak, firebolt (she was slightly hesitant about that one), the Marauders map (mostly for sentimental keeps), her charms books (some of the charms weren't covered in class and some were just interesting), and her third and fourth year Defense textbooks, her mirror from Sirius, along with some of her flute Hagrid gave her stayed, as she's been having fun trying to play it.

Everything else was in the maybe pile. Jenna placed everything that she was keeping back in her trunk and tossed everything in the garbage pile in a corner. All she had left were some of her textbooks, her broom service kit, all the newspaper cuts, the portrait Dobby gave her last year and the newspaper clippings she found earlier.

Jenna stared at the text books first. The old transfiguration textbooks might come in handy, but at the same time, she didn't think that it will be needed. Jenna contemplated for a few more minutes before leaving it in the reject pile. Potions…Jenna decided to take all the textbooks with her. Snape can be a git, but she can make a decent potion. She had a couple Runes books with her just for extra reading (she regretted not switching out of Divination), and a wards book that she decided to take with her.

The newspaper clippings she decided to hang onto, just for kicks mostly and to see if there's any mention of her parents in there. Jenna looked at the broom service kit with a frown. If she was keeping her broom, them the kit will help but if she can't fly it…Jenna decided to leave it. Also left was Dobby's portrait of her that he made for her last Christmas, was on the bed, only to grab it while saying "what the hell." Stuffing everything she wanted into her trunk, she looked around the room for anything else special. Looking at her watch, she gasped. It's almost supper time. Was she really just doing that for six hours?

Jenna bit her lip, knowing that she'll be asked questions about her glasses. Does she lie and say she got contacts? No, she would've worn them all the time. Jenna pondered at it for a minute before reaching for her glasses and popped out the lenses. Satisfied now, Jenna left everything and trudged downstairs where she saw Mrs. Weasley (when did she get here?), by the stove and everyone else chatting by the table. Sirius was the first to spot her.

"Hey! Done mopping?" Jenna sent Sirius a glare.

"At least I didn't sulk when I wasn't expelled." Sirius opened his mouth, but closed is promptly.

"Touché." Jenna gave him a smug look and looked around the kitchen She saw Remus sitting with the twins beside him, talking about something. Ron and Ginny were huddled in a corner talking about something, what, Jenna didn't really care to know about for the moment. She sat down with everyone and waited to be served the food.

"Arthur should be conscious in the next day or two" Mrs. Weasley said.

"The snake venom reacts deadly with several of the basic healing potions so Arthur had to be put in a coma so the healers could save him." She sniffed at the thought while Jenna was looking around the table and saw that Mrs. Weasley had everyone's attention.

"I'll be going back to the hospital first thing tomorrow for any updates." No one talked after that, making supper slightly awkward. Jenna excused herself the moment she could and ran back upstairs, collapsing on her bed. Deciding to turn in early, Jenna mentally sighed. _'Six more days.'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna looked around the breakfast table and saw everyone sitting quietly, a stark contrast to how everyone was in the summer. Tonks came over, along with Moody and Bill, who was going with his mother for any update on his father. Mrs. Weasley made breakfast but there was no banging of the pots and pans right now, just a somber mood. Going through the motions, everyone quietly ate breakfast, not being sure on what to say. Bill ate quickly and without eating anything (Jenna figured that she was really worried), Mrs. Weasley marched out the door with Bill nearly running after her. Everyone stared at the door for a minute before the scrapping of plates was heard in the kitchen again.

Jenna just pushed her food around until she got up and left for upstairs. Her mood was still by depression mode, but Jenna decided to wander the house for a bit before going back and sorting out the rest of her belongings. There were only a couple things left. Climbing the stairs, she past Kreacher again with him calling her a Mudblood once more.

"My father is a pureblood so how does that work?" she asked the elf.

"Nasty blood traitor having a child with muggle filth is worse then a Mudblood, placing you with them." Jenna shook in anger at the elf as he left. It was all she could do without reaching over and strangling him. Fuming, Jenna stomped up the stairs and slammed the door in the room she was staying in. She crawled back on her bed and stared at the wall in silence. She had no idea how much time has past, but Jenna's stomach started rumbling, so she got off and fell to the floor, no realizing that her legs were asleep. She started going downstairs when her hands stared tingling. _'Not again,'_ she moaned in her head.

She walked back upstairs until the tingling stopped. Looking at her hands in a new fascination, Jenna saw that they were slightly more slender and her fingers were sill the same length, which Jenna was thankful for, so her coordination wouldn't be clumsy. Going on downstairs, Jenna saw that the kitchen was neatly put away and that there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself.

"Outside entertaining themselves with their dog," a voice from behind saw. Jenna whirled around at that.

"Remus! Don't _do_ that." Remus just laughed slightly.

"I'm sure that you'll live." Jenna just rolled her eyes at that.

"Why are you here?"

"Someone has to stay here and maintain the house," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do I not believe that?" Jenna asked rhetorically.

"It's mostly so you don't wander off." Remus said honestly.

"So I'm a prisoner here like Sirius then," Jenna said dejectedly. Remus could only give her a sad smile at that. He sat down and Jenna followed him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked. Jenna shrugged.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff." Jenna gave him a look.

"Intellectual stuff." Remus sighed, knowing that he's getting no where with the girl. He studied her slightly longer, noticing that she looks slightly different. She no longer looks like he's staring James in the face with Lily's eyes staring at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. Jenna was quiet.

"Do you follow the news outside the wizarding world?" She asked. Remus nodded.

"Occasionally, why?" Jenna started bouncing up and down slightly.

"They're getting ready to launch a new ship by next in a little over a year!" She said excitedly. Remus couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

"What's it called?"

"The _U.S.S. Enterpirse,_ " She said with a dreamy voice. Remus started laughing.

"Sorry, you just look like your father whenever he starts going on about your mother." With that, Jenna's good mood disappeared. How will she explain that Lily Evans wasn't her mother?

"Jenna?" Jenna was startled out of her thought process.

"Sorry Remus, just thinking." Remus narrowed his eyes at her before nodding. Jena looked at the ancient clock and saw that it was almost two in the afternoon.

"When is everyone coming back?" She asked. Jenna couldn't help the sadness that seeped through her words of missing going outside. She hates being on Earth. She wants to be out among the stars and exploring, not stuck on the ground on Earth. Sure, the wizarding world is wonderful, but it's just so _outdated!_ She couldn't understand how such a society is so outdated.

She could never fly her broom outside of a muggle repellent ward, and even then she has to be careful, or in quidditch and that's one of the few things she loves.

"In an hour." Remus replied, answering her question. Jenna just nodded, trying not to become jealous of everyone else that got to be in the outside world while she was stuck in here.

"Oh, ok." She said as she left, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Remus stared after her with sad eyes.

"I hope everything works out in the end," he whispers to the silent kitchen.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna trudged upstairs as she tried to not let her temper get the best of her. Why did everyone but her gets to be happy in a sense? Sirius has Remus, Ron and Hermione…well, they've never gone through tragedy, or anyone else that she was close to. It wasn't fair! Going back into hr room, Jenna decided to finish sorting through her books first.

She contemplated on the Monster Book of Monsters. The information was good, but it was the book itself that was making Jenna struggle with deciding to keep it or not. Distrustfully watching the book as it growls, Jenna decided to try a copying spell she found last year while looking up spells for the tournament.

" _Geminio_." Jenna said, pointing to the book. She was almost praying that it didn't also copy the cover as well. If it did, then she has a slight problem. Jenna watched as the book shivered and duplicated itself-perfectly. Jenna groaned.

"Fuck." She moaned. She jumped onto the newly copied book and wrestled it open.

" _Diffindo._ " She shouted, pointing at the spot where the cover and the spine attach. Letting out a breath of relief at that, she repeated it for the back cover as well. Sirius told her during the summer that one of the wards that the house had was one that masks all magic, especially the children's so the ministry would never know that they cast a spell.

Nearly all pureblood manors and houses have that, the one advantage they have over muggleborns and most halfbloods like herself. So Jenna took advantage of it and worked her magic. Christmas Eve was _not_ turning out the way she liked it to be. Throwing her wand to the ground, Jenna got up and was very agitated right now.

 _Why_ couldn't she have fun like all the other teenagers? And if what the letter was saying is true, then she's lost two years of her life, thinking that she was a pre-teen when she was actually a teenager. Why didn't the Hogwarts letter come two years before when she was _actually_ eleven? Jenna's head started to hurt again from all the what if's. _'There's no use dwelling on it,'_ she told herself firmly. _'You can only change the future.'_ And that, she fully planned on taking advantage of.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna went downstairs at dinner, where Mrs. Weasley made a small Christmas dinner. The mood was somber and nearly everyone picked at their meals until Bill spoke.

"Dad's awake." That got everyone's attention.

"Only adults are allowed to visit him tomorrow but we'll see if we can't get you all in on the 26th." The 26th. Three days before Jenna has to get to Gringotts. Jenna picked at her meal. Why couldn't this be easy?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna woke up in a better mood. Christmas morning was in a brighter mood, now that everyone knew that Mr. Weasley was awake and well. Though he just woke up, Mrs. Weasley and the other adults (excluding Sirius), were going to see him later, with the kids being allowed to see him tomorrow. Jenna couldn't help but be relieved that he was ok and doing well. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't stop blaming herself, as if _she_ made the snake attack him. Biting her lip, Jenna watched as the adults all left in a hurry into the kitchen to talk before they left the dreary house.

She honestly couldn't blame them, only if she was allowed out as well. Not really in a happy mood, Jenna decided to explore the house when her nose started getting itchy. She wrinkled it before gasped and gripping the railing as her nose rearranged itself. Shuddering from the feeling (and never wanting to go through that again), Jenna looked up and saw a mirror on one of the landings.

Racing up, Jenna could see the changes. Her nose has changed slightly, giving it a slightly softer curve to it and became a bit smaller and more cute and had a button like quality to it. Running her hand through her hair, Jenna shook her head. She knew that she was avoiding everyone, but she had no one to talk to about her problem. With that fact, Jenna kept walking up until she came across an attic when she saw a window and a group of people walking out of Grimmauld place.

She guessed that they are all going to see Mr. Weasley now. Skipping up towards the attic, Jenna couldn't help but notice everything getting more dusty and dirty every step she went up. Being cautious now, Jenna walked past some still portraits and things in jars that she didn't even want to guess at what was in them. Jenna took a breath and opened the door. Blinking, all Jenna saw after the dust was cleared were…boxes. Disappointed at that Jenna just decided to go through them anyway before Sirius started calling her. Growling in frustration, Jenna left the unopen boxes, wanting to go back up and see what was in them. Nothing ever goes to plan though.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna looked at everyone as they came back from the hospital. Mrs. Weasley looked a lot more cheerful them before, which made Jenna quirk her lips slightly. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to see Mr. Weasley. The evening flew past and before Jenna knew it, it was time for bed. She separated all her present (Hagrid's biting wallet that she can't even open with those fangs and Hermione's planner were in the no keep section while Dobby's socks that he gave her went straight on her feet and noticed how comfy they were, while the joint gift from Sirius and Remus went straight in the keeps pile).

She threw herself onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Getting up the next morning, was more difficult then she though, as Jenna literally had to drag herself out of bed and toss some clothes on. When she got downstairs, she met a pleasant surprise. Hermione was there.

"Jenna!" She cried in happiness, flinging herself at Jenna. Jenna nearly toppled over.

"Um, hi Hermione."

"Everyone was so worried when you and the Weasley's all left in the middle of the night and we had no idea of what was going on really." Hermione rambled. Jenna just laughed slightly at that.

"I thought you were with your parents?" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of her parents.

"They were going skiing and I don't really care for it," Hermione shrugged. It was true, but then there was the point of them not being as interesting as the adults in the wizarding world. Jenna was oblivious to that.

"Well, it's nice to see you." _'And for you not to nag or ignore me,'_ she added in her head.

"Come on everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called. Jenna smiled as everyone left to go to St. Mungo's and see Mr. Weasley.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was hiding. Plain and simple. Why? Some of the adults have a theory that Voldemort had somehow possessed her. She shook slightly as she petted Buckbeak. She's been hiding for the past two days and already, more drastic changes have happened. Her curves became more pronounced, instead of having a stick figure like most models and actresses she sees in the movies, whenever she sneaks a peak at them, while her eyes have turned violet now (she thanked anyone she could remember that her eyes didn't start stinging until after she raced upstairs), which was another reason why Jenna hasn't been wanting to see anyone.

She could glamour her eyes, but she was also dealing with the pesky frames of her glasses that she hated with a passion. As she heard thundering coming her way, Jenna quickly glamoured her eyes back to green. It may not be the right type of green, but it was still green.

"Jenna Potter, get out here!" Ginny, Jenna sighed. Oh good God, what does she want _now_?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Once Jenna escaped everyone, she rushed into one of the unused parlor room that had a comfy chair and a fireplace to it. She was eyeing the chair when she realized that someone was already in it.

"Jenna?" Sirius said in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind the company," he said quickly.

"Just wanting to escape everyone. It's a bit stifling." She admitted. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, it can get that way." Jenna slowly came over.

"I don't bite," Sirius said in amusement.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing important," Sirius said.

"You can come and sit by my feet if you want."

"I'm not a dog," She muttered. Sirius snorted.

"It was only a suggestion."

"I know," Jenna shrugged. They both stayed quiet as the time past in silence.

"Sirius?" Jenna asked her godfather quietly.

"Yes Prongslet?" He answered. He only ever calls her that when they're alone. Jenna would always have a full smile at that, knowing that she had something that only the two of them share.

"What would you do if everything you knew was a lie?" Sirius stopped for a minute.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jenna put her face in her hands and tiredly rubbed it.

"I don' know, and that's part of the problem."

"You can always tell me you know."

"I know." Jenna said quickly.

"But…"

"But what?" he asked softly, kneeing in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you," she answered in a whisper.

"Oh Jenna," he said shaking his head slightly.

"When you're ready, you can tell me, right?" He asked, wit a bit of hopefulness colouring his tone. Jenn nodded as she hugged him.

"Thank you Sirius." She said softly, her eyes flickering violet again. Sirius held her tightly.

"Nothing will ever make me stop loving you Jenna. I've loved you since the minute you were born and _nothing_ will change that." Jenna couldn't help but doubt that. Would he still love her, even is she wasn't Lily's daughter and figured out what James did? Jenna sighed as she took in her godfather's sent. Sirius patted her shoulder a little while later.

"Time for bed honey." Jenna nodded and left. Sirius swore that her eyes flickered purple and her hair seemed much lighter then yesterday. He shrugged. He'll ask her tomorrow.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna groaned as she got up and rubbed her eyes. Swinging her head, her hair was what caught her eyes. Nearly shrieking, she ran to the mirror that was by the desk. Jenna picked it up with trembling hands. Her hair was blond. Not bleach blonde, but more of a sandy blonde, with brunette strands everywhere. Her eyes were violet again and Jenna sank into her bed at that. What was she going to do? She can only do small glamours and can only do one thing at a time for now. Getting dressed quickly, Jenna grabbed her hair and twisted it behind her neck as she threw on a black hoodie.

She took out the letter and then her watch. It was only nine right now (Jenna's eyes bulged slightly at that. She _never_ get's up that late!), but decided to go to the Black library with her bag now perched on her shoulder. She had four hours to kill and she really couldn't be seen by anyone right now. Sneaking in, Jenna saw some gaps in the shelves that made her sad. Yes, dark magic wasn't something that should happen, but it was just a part of life. There can be no light if there isn't darkness, just like darkness can't happen with out some light in the chaos. Something she realized that the wizarding world had figured out, except for a few people she found.

Browsing the titles, Jenna picked out a few of the more interesting ones, and would write down the different spells she liked, or just copied the book outright. She wasn't suppose to do that…but these books didn't have the anti-copying spells on them. Come to think of it, Jenna didn't even know why the Monster Book of Monsters didn't have it…maybe it had something to do with the cover being actually alive or something. Jenna mentally shrugged at that and went back to reading. She stayed there for a few hours until her watch went off. She has an hour to get to Gringotts and she'll be damned if she missed the appointment. Deciding to write a quick note to Sirius, and charming it so only he can read it, Jenna threw her hood back up and went past Phineas Black's portrait.

"I have a message from Dumbledore for you," he said simply. Jenna still didn't look at that painting.

"Oh yeah, and what is it?" Se asked dryly.

"Stay where you are." Jenna frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"What did I just say girl?" Jenna flinched slightly at that but was slowly becoming angry.

"Unless he comes here and says it himself and gives me a damn explanation why, I'll just ignore that." Jenna glared at Phineas and walked away, her hood still up.

"Kreacher." Phineas called. Kreacher came with a pop.

"Inform Lord Black that Potter is trying to leave." Kreacher sent Jenna a nasty look before popping away. Jenna ran downstairs at that and as she past the kitchen, she could hear people talking.

"Jenna!" Jenna whipped her head around with enough force that her hood fell off. She didn't realize that she was in the doorway until she heard chairs scrapping against the floor. Everyone stared at her in shock when they all whipped out their wands at her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron demanded. Jenna couldn't help but be hurt.

"Ron, it's me!" She yelled.

"Jenna has black hair and green eyes, everyone knows that and she looks nothing like you." Hermione said. Jenna looked at the adults (excluding Sirius and Remus), before she realized that all the adults have had the same thought: She's an imposter and needs to be taken to Dumbledore. Moody wasn't there to tell everyone that there was no magical disguise so Jenna rounded the door as Ron shouted _"Stupifey!"_ Jenna shrieked as the door flung open and ran, knowing that people will be following her.

She had to get to Gringotts, and fast. Jenna had the advantage of knowing the layout of muggle London and knew how to weave in and out of crowds. She ignored the person calling her and threw her hood back up and was glad she was wearing something simple: Black hoodie and dark blue jeans. She shivered from the cold, but there wasn't any time to grab her coat. Her bag swung on her shoulder and knew that was probably giving her away as she walked. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting to Charring Cross road and fast.

Jenna took a little shortcut from edging to the edge of the crowd and slipped away. She tried to stay calm as she walked quickly towards the infamous road where the The Leaky Cauldron was. She walked past some humans, Andronians, Orions, aliens in general and some humanoids. Those people always fascinated Jenna and she tried not to stare as she walked past them. Finally reaching her destination, Jenna's hood came down and she made sure that her scar was covered as well. After sneaking into the alley, Jenna nearly ran to the bank, where she knew that no one could touch her.

"I'm here to see Bloodclaw." The goblin sneered at her but did what she asked. A goblin then came for her.

"This way." Jenna silently followed the goblin as he lead her down the hall where she figured where all the pureblood managers were. Jenna's head kept turning as she tried to take in the building and its grandeur of it. She nearly bowled over the goblin when he stopped so suddenly. The goblin then knocked and got answered in a language that Jenna had no hope of understanding. Going inside (well, more like being pushed inside), Jenna saw an old goblin sitting at the desk.

"Miss Potter I presume?"

"You must be Bloodclaw then, Jenna said. The goblin nodded.

"Indeed. You may sit." Jenna sat down.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"It is in your fathers last wishes that you come here on your 17th birthday to hear his will and to go from there."

"I don't understand." Jenna said in confusion.

"You are legally an adult, and therefore not required to go to school as the trace has deactivated from your wand as of today." Jenna was dancing inside at that. She had a way to defend her self now!

"About the will, can I see it?" Jenna asked. Bloodclaw nodded at that while Jenna shook in her seat. Was she going to finally get the answers she's been looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, and suggestions too :)


	3. On the Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing in this chapter

Bloodclaw grabbed what seemed like a random piece of parchment and brought it over to Jenna. "Lord and Lady Potter made separate wills," he said as he handed Jenna the parchment. She nearly snatched the parchment and started reading it.

_This is the last will and testament of James Charles Potter._

_To start with: To Peter Pettigrew, as you are Secret Keeper at this time of making this will, I would like this to be handled as evidence after it is read to the Department of Law Enforcement._

_To Sirius Black, I leave you with the trunk in the vault with the Marauder insignia and entrust you to raising my little angel, along with giving you the house up in Northumberland that you were always so fond of._

_To Remus Lupin, I will leave 50,000 galleons and a yearly stipend of 10,000 galleons in his name and any one Potter property (excluding Potter Manor) of your choice._

_To Jenna Potter, there is a letter in the vault for you and the rest of the Potter property and everything under it._

_If Sirius Black is unable to take care of Jenna, then the following people in order are to take her: Alice and Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Charlie Munroe, Minerva McGonagall. If any of the above people are unable to take care of Jenna, then she is to go to a magical family with no ties to Death Eaters.  
_

_Now that the serious part is done, Jenna, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way: but you're not Lily's daughter. Your mother was a woman named Commander Winona Kirk from Starfleet. I didn't get to meet you or know you until you were two, so I'm sorry that I missed all those milestones baby girl. No one else knows about this, not even Sirius, Remus or Dumbledore. He's been acting really shifty ever since we gave him your fake birthday as July 31_ _st_ _as we didn't know your real birthday at the time. I don't trust him with you. Everything will be explained in the letter in the vault. I love you and always will Prongslet never doubt that.  
_

_Your father,_

_James._

"Because Lily wasn't your biological mother, her will doesn't count for you as she and Lord Potter never had the chance to fill out the necessary paperwork so this will is the final one, no matter who died last." Bloodclaw said as she read it. Jenna read it over again with trembling hands.

"So it's true then? Lily isn't my mother, my father had an affair with a god damn _Commander_ and he didn't know about me until I was two!" Jenna's voice steadily rose as she talked until she was shouting.

"Miss Potter, calm down." The goblin commanded. Jenna sat down immediately.

"I know this must be stressful for you, but you need to act rationally."

"Fine," Jenna said.

"Here's being rational: I want three quarters of the Potter fortune moved into various banks in San Francisco and changed into credits while I want to look at all the books in the vault for anything useful and…" Jenna trailed off.

"What Miss Potter," Bloodclaw said in an exasperated voice.

"Is there anyway for me to find out if I have any other family?" Jenna asked, being slightly hopeful. Bloodclaw gave Jenna a scrutinizing look at that.

"There is…for a price."

"Name it," she said immediately.

"There is a cup in your vault that was goblin made-"

"Take it," She said, cutting off Bloodclaw.

"Hell, you can take back the medieval armour if you guys made it, I have no use for it." Bloodclaw's smile was slightly creepy, Jenna decided after the goblin gave her a toothy smile. He brought out an old looking piece of parchment and held it out to Jenna.

"You need six drops of blood on here." Jenna nodded and cut her finger with a small knife given to her. Letting the blood drop, Bloodclaw sat back and waited. Jenna was shifting nervously as they waited for the blood and the potions on the parchment to mix.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"Not much longer." Jenna fidgeted as she waited and watched her family tree be mapped out upside down to her. When it reached to edge of the parchment, Bloodclaw snatched it and read it with an unreadable expression.

"Well?" Jena demanded.

"It turned out you have two half brothers."

"What?" Jenna yelled, snatching the parchment. There was a name beside James Potter, and it wasn't Lily Evans. It was Winona Campbell. On the other side of her name, was George Kirk, who had a line between them to a George Samuel Kirk, and James Tiberius Kirk. All the parents are listed as deceased. Jenna would've fell if she wasn't already sitting.

"So I'm an orphan even with a different mother," she muttered, trying to get over it. The problem was that it didn't list _when_ they died, only that they were dead.

"My condolences Miss Potter. Now, if you really want to try to find your brothers, I suggest going to San Francesco. Your mother was a Starfleet officer and they might help you."

"Yeah, only problem is that I'm not suppose to be here," Jenna snarked. Bloodclaw nearly rolled his eyes at her.

"That's why you demand a DNA test to prove it and ask about your brothers as they are your guardians."

"I thought I didn't need any?" Jenna said in confusion.

"Not in our world, but you're still under eighteen in the muggle world."

"Damn it." Jenna muttered angrily.

"Well, is there _anything_ on my brothers?" She asked. Bloodclaw shook his head.

"The muggle records can't be accessed by us anymore as they're all electronic. If they were paper, then yes." Jenna dropped her head in her hands.

"Fuck." Jenna breathed in deeply for a few minutes.

"Ok, I need to think." If she does find her brothers, how would she explain to them about the magical world? Voldemort? God damn stature of secrecy. Unless they were wizards or something…

"Bloodclaw," she said slowly.

"Is there anyway to tell if my brothers are magicals?" Bloodclaw thought for a minute.

"I'll let you have another one of the goblin made goblets," she said, trying to sweeten the deal.

"There's a goblin spell that can tell you if anyone on here, dead or alive, or if they are magical, muggle or squibs."

"Do it," Jenna said firmly. Bloodclaw did some chanting before the parchment glowed and the names started turning different colours.

"Here's how it works. Black means muggle, no questions asked. Blue is squib, but the bolder the colour, the more magic that squib has. Green is a special kind because it means that there isn't enough magic to manifest into wand magic, but enough to enhance the body and that they can also do potions, which helps. Red is wizard and is just like the squib. Any questions?"

"No, I think I got it," Jenna said, staring longingly at the parchment. Bloodclaw handed her the parchment. James Potter was red, no surprise there, but Jenna was curious on the boldness. She decided to ask later. She ignored everyone else up the tree for now and was staring at Winona's name. She was blue. The name was bold, but only to half the degree of James' name. She looked up the tree until she came across a couple of red names scattered there. Swan didn't mean anything to her, but Zambini did, and there was a Black in there as well. After that, there were blue names until her name.

Looking at George Kirk, she saw that it was black, no surprise there. When she looked at her brother's, she nearly jumped in shock. James' was in green while George Samuel's was in blue. She gave the parchment back to Bloodclaw.

"Can you tell me of the boldness?" Bloodclaw nodded.

"You father was above average for a magical core while your name is bolder then his, it's not by much, although yours won't be accurate until you turn twenty one. Winona's name is bold enough so that she could see things through the muggle wards and dementors. Her son James' name is interesting, I've only ever seen a name like that once and that was a long time ago. If it was any bolder, then he could very well wield a wand. But like I said, your magic stops growing after twenty one." Jenna nodded and sat back. She was curious on how old her brothers are.

"Is there any way to get the ages?" Bloodclaw raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well," she said carefully.

"If James isn't twenty one yet, then his magic could still be growing as well."

"Only if it's exercised." Bloodclaw said sharply.

"Oh," Jenna said, deflated.

"Ok, well, if that's it, then I would like to have my earlier requests done and some credits would be nice as well." Bloodclaw nodded, even though he should report to his superiors that the Potter fortune is being moved. Not all of it, but so much of it that the bank will lose money because their interest will go down drastically. He decided to bark some orders to the younger goblin that he called and get those orders carried out. Jenna waited in her chair patiently for the goblin to finish. Bloodclaw rolled up the parchment and gave it to Jenna.

"I'll take you to the vaults now." Jenna nodded and ten minutes later, Jenna was standing in front of her family vault. The statue of a dragon stood between her and the vault door. Jenna was still breathless from the ride down as Bloodclaw tapped his arm impatiently.

"Stick your hand in the statues mouth so it can draw blood and grant you access." Jenna gave the goblin a look that clearly said _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Nevertheless, Jenna's shaking hand was in the dragons mouth and felt a small pinch on her hand before the eyes started glowing a pale green, granting her access

. A small rumbling was heard as the door started cracking open and dust coming off the cracks as it hasn't been opened in fourteen years. Jenna gave one last look behind her as the door opened up into the black hole and stepped in. Going in, Jenna saw torches spontaneously lighting up and when her eyes adjusted, she gasped. Jenna saw mountains of gold, books, heirlooms… She turned to Bloodclaw.

"You'll be getting your credits after we leave the vault."

"Don't I need a debit card?" Jenna pointed out.

"Cards. You'll be putting the money in a couple different banks for different reasons, one of the main is so no one bank controls all your money."

"Alright," Jenna said. She looked around at the gold and found a table with a letter on it. It had _Jenna_ scrawled on the envelope. Jenna opened her bag and stuffed the letter in there for now before spotting a trunk. Opening it, Jenna saw things that were her fathers from the amount of prank items that were in there. Smiling in excitement, she saw a rune that she knew.

It was to shrink the trunk without using a wand and those trunks were expensive. Taking out her cloak, firebolt, service kit, books, map and mirror, she placed them all in the trunk and had it shrunk down and placed it in her bag that was now much lighter. Looking around the vault, she saw jewels, books, armour, furniture, paintings and clothes. Going over to the jewellery, Jenna found a couple pieces she liked.

A sapphire and ruby ring that had some small sapphires covering some of the silver that was in the shape of a moon and the rubies shaped like petals of a flower that was right beside the moon. One necklace that had her eyes sparkling at was a celtic peace sign in a type of metal Jenna wasn't sure of, encased in a circle with celtic knots all throughout it and an amethyst crystal in the center of it. Another was a small opal that had silver tracing the outline of it and a small drop of silver at the bottom.

Moving over, Jenna found a few pairs of earrings that she liked. One was an emerald cut in an oval with diamonds around it, opals that were in silver that were encased separately and got slightly bigger as each circle went down and there was only five. Another was just diamond studs in gold encasing and there was one that might become her favourite as she put them on. Small hoops that dangled from her ears that had gold thread weaved around it like a dreamcatcher and two small gems in the thread. She picked up the card that went with it and stuffed it in her bag with the rest of the jewellery.

She wasn't really into bracelets, but there was one that she probably wouldn't mind. It was a simple band that she could adjust to fit. Turning away, a small flicker caught her eye. A simple hair piece that was silver and black stones peppering it. It was a big hair clip but Jenna was excited. She wouldn't have to use elastics anymore! Those hurt when the top layer of her hair comes back on her face after having it tightly done up all day. She picked it up and went over to the books.

She grabbed a couple on wards, Runes, potions, charms, warding and a couple on blood magic. She was surprised that the vault even had that as blood magic was forbidden. Looking at the armour, Jenna wrinkled her nose at most…until she came across some dragon hide ones that mimicked leather. Jenna grinned like a maniac at that and quickly grabbed the first black coat she could find. Thinking of her brothers and her paranoia, Jenna grabbed a couple other black ones and a dark brown one, not quite sure what they like. Exiting the vault, Jena grinned at Bloodclaw.

"When can I leave for America?" Bloodclaw grinned.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Am I portkeying or taking a shuttle over?"

"Shuttle. Intercontinental portkeys are forbidden now with the advancement of the muggle technology." Jenna nodded at that.

"Thank you Bloodclaw. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said while putting on her new jacket. As they rode the cart back up, a young goblin handed Bloodclaw something, who in turn gave it to Jenna.

"These are your muggle debit cards now."

"Thank you." She smiled. Walking out of the bank with a new destination in hand, she brushed her hair out of her face, exposing her damned scar. A few minutes after, Jenna's high mood was still there and didn't notice that she was being followed.

The man smirked as he followed the girl. Oh, how his master will be pleased to know that he, Lucius Malfoy, brought the famous Jenna Potter to the Dark Lord.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna whistled as she walked back into muggle London. First though, she needed to figure out where the shuttles are and when they leave. Frowning slightly at that, Jenna made her way over to a small shop and saw maps on one of the stands. Taking the one of London out and flipping through it while walking in the store, Jenna sat down, trying to figure out where it was.

"Can I help you miss?" Jenna jumped in her seat.

"Sorry Um, yes. Could you tell me where the shuttle landing is?" The man (as far as she could tell), smiled at her.

"Well, it's at where the old international airport was, here." He pointed to a spot on the map that Jenna had. She nodded and closed the book, not needing it anymore.

"Thank you," she said as she walked out the door. She could've sworn that he said, "Have a nice day," but she wasn't sure. Nevertheless, Jenna confidently made her way towards the shuttle landing that took a good fifteen minute walk.

Going over, she stared as she passed the Kelvin Memorial Archives and the huge conference building that Starfleet uses. Jenna knew that America (at least in the big cities), there wasn't many gasoline cars left, because of the accidents and fires that they can cause. She honestly couldn't wait to see San Francesco and just the sheer…modernization, she decided on. Walking with the crowds, Jenna's extra sense did go off, but she decided that rather then looking (as that's a dead give away), she continued walking, although she started blending in with the crowds, hoping to make herself harder to see. Jenna kept walking until she found herself outside the shuttle station. She looked at it in awe before going up to the person that looked to be in charge.

"Excuse me?" She said. The person looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her black eyes staring at Jenna. Jenna had to control the urge to fidget.

"I was wondering when the next shuttle to San Francesco is?" The woman looked down her list.

"In a half hour and there's a few more spots."

"Can I still get on?" Jenna asked eagerly. The woman nodded.

"It'll be 600 credits." Jenna didn't even blink as she handed one of her cards over and watched as the numbers came up.

"Sign here." Jenna took the PADD and quickly signed it, knowing that she was very close to leaving England, for what she hopes to be for a very long time.

"Your name is now on the register. Just saw your name and you'll be on it. I would show up in ten minutes though" Jenna smiled and she left towards the gate, excited for what was to come in America.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin. Not the most cunning of Slytherins, but he was cunning enough to get in the house or his ambition made up for it. He saw Potter (wearing a glamour no doubt), talk to this…woman (he mentally sneered at it), and happily went inside the gate. Lucius hung around for a few more minutes before activating the runes on his wrist where a cuff was.

The cuff was like a conductor for the wand, so it didn't need to be in hand, mostly for spells that didn't need specific wand movements.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked in a bored tone.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sorry, the whore house isn't here and the closest bar is two streets down." The black eyed woman said bluntly. Lucius had to make a conscious effort not to sneer at this. How dare this pathetic muggle talk to him like that? Lucius instead turned on his charming smile.

"I was wondering about that girl who just came though here a few minutes ago," he said, infusing some imperious magic into his words. It wasn't a skill taught in schools, but it was still a useful skill.

"Sorry, can't help you." The woman said. The woman wasn't completely human. She was part Betazoid and in theory, mind magic shouldn't work. But as she was only half Betazoid, her chances of having a lower telepathic and empathetic abilities lowered for some reason.

It was a good thing too because to Betazoids, mind magics were addictive, no matter what is is. If the woman was a full Betazoid, then she would be pining for more magic, effectively making her a mindless zombie until more mind magic was cast upon her. Obliviates didn't work and they only felt he magic in the mind.

Lucius pushed more magic in and started to see the eyes glaze slightly.

"Where was she going?"

"On a shuttle to the most diverse city in the world." The woman said, resisting the magic slightly.

"What's the name of the city and when does she leave?" He asked pushing nearly all his magic in now.

"San Francisco and it leaves in ten minutes."

"How long is the ride?"

"Two hours." Lucius smiled as he left, thinking of wo to get in touch with. He stepped into a side alley and apparated away. He came up at a manor that wasn't as grand as Malfoy Manor, but still impressive. A house elf popped in front of him.

"Tell your Master that Lucius would like to speak with him." Lucius said coldly.

"Yes sir," the elf squeaked as she popped away. Lucius stepped though the door and a man came walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Nott, I have a preposition for you…"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Sirius was mad. No, scratch that, he was _furious._ He and Remus (while he was Padfoot), chased Jenna down (or, at least he _thought_ it was Jenna), until she disappeared though a side street and disappeared into a crowd. They've been looking for five hours before they finally gave up. They even tried Diagon Alley, but with no luck. He transformed outside the house so he could open the door, and slam it again, making everything rattle and Mrs. Black starting screaming.

"Oh SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG!" Sirius roared, not in the mood. He quickly hexed his mothers portrait with several things, and didn't care about the consequences about it. His grey eyes grew stormy as he eyed the Order and Dumbledore that must've come through while he and Remus were chasing Jenna.

"Sirius my boy-"

"Don't fucking talk to me right now you old man," Sirius snarled, his wand still out.

"Give me a reason. Give me one, damn good reason why I shouldn't throw you all out right now." He turned his attention to the Weasley's and Hermione.

"What gave you the right to try and stun someone in _my_ house because contrary to belief, I _do_ have some simple rules here and one of them is do. Not. Hex. My. Goddaughter and you have crossed that line." Snape snorted at that. Sirius whipped around and was about to hex him when Remus grabbed his wand arm and pulled it down.

"Sirius, think this through," he hissed. Sirius just jerked his arm away and glared at Snape.

"And what's so funny?" He said in a low tone.

"I for one, think that Potter finally figured out that she can't get away with her fame all the time."

"Oh for fuck's sake Snivellus!" Sirius shouted. He was really mad.

"Jenna hates her fame and if you weren't all so wand happy, she would've told you that she was on her way to an appointment." Dumbledore gave Sirius a disappointed look.

"You shouldn't have kept this from us Sirius."

"I didn't know about it until some idiot here," Sirius gestured to the Weasley clan, "decided to try and curse her when I found her note, which is gone by the way and don't try my patience Dumbledore, I'm not in the mood." He snapped before Dumbledore got the idea of trying to get past Sirius' shields.

"You know what I think?" Remus asked quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"You trying to keep Jenna locked up has made you succeed where no one else had."

"And what's that professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You made her abandon the wizarding world." Everyone was in an uproar about that. Sirius just dragged Remus from the chaos and upstairs.

"Was that your intention?" Remus asked. Sirius snorted.

"Not really, but the outcome is rather amusing.

"No one noticed us not commenting on her appearance."

"I think they all thought she used a glamour charm for that. But Jenna can only hold it for one thing at a time." Sirius said knowingly, remembering the flickering from the night before. Remus snorted.

"And they call themselves her friends."

"I doubt that they were really her friends at all Mooney," Sirius said quietly. Remus just sighed and patted his friend on the back. They had nothing else to go on until Jenna calls them. The _if she calls,_ hung in the air heavily between them.

"I'm going for a shower," Sirius said and abruptly got off the bed, making Remus flail slightly. Sirius just sent a wink while Remus just flipped him the bird, making Sirius laugh that could be heard down the hall.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna breathed in deeply as she got off the shuttle, taking in the sea air. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was still morning. Jenna groaned slightly. Time zones are a bitch. Plain, and simple. Throwing her bag across her shoulder, she kept her jacket open as she didn't feel like doing it up, especially with how hot the shuttle was after two hours. Making her way off the landing, Jenna could see why San Francisco got the name of being the most diverse city in the Federation, that wasn't a colony that is. Humanoids, humans, aliens and other creatures off many types were walking around like it was just a normal day. Jenna mused that it _was_ just a normal day, as she walked down the street.

She stopped and looked at herself in a window. Her blond hair hung down to the middle of her back in messy curls that she cursed, with violet eyes staring back at her on top of sharp cheeks and a button nose. Her figure make her turn slightly, admiring it, now that she doesn't look like a stick. Grinning at that and pushing her hair back with a slender hand, Jenna was almost skipping when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Turning her head slowly, her fear just doubled when she saw two Death Eaters in muggle clothes (or as close it was in a wizards wardrobe that is), and she just started running, when she heard them starting to run after her. She was just Fates bitch, wasn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jimmy and Bones make an appearance!!


	4. Unexpected Meetings

Jenna just ran. She ran like Hellhounds were chasing her.

She weaved between people as she ran down the street, with some panic showing on her face. She looked behind her and saw that the three men (how did she miss the third one?), were starting to run after her. Jenna did a sharp turn around a building, hoping to at least buy her more time to disappear.

Her only and glaring problem was: she didn't know the city at all. When you're trying to outrun someone, it's usually best if you know the layout of the city so there's a greater chance of losing the person. Jenna didn't dare go down any side streets, in fear that they'll lead to dead end roads. She ran and ended up running into people as she ran, trying to keep out of reach. She looked up and saw the tall building looking down at her, with what she swore were security cameras, following her. She really hoped that _someone_ would come and help her.

She could see the edges of the Bay and a park straight in front of her. Jena made a quick decision to turn left, not wanting to go into the park. From what she remembered, parks are never really crowded so it's much easier to do magic undetected as well there and a greater risk of being caught as well. Jenna gritted her teeth as she felt her legs starting to burn from the running. Looking behind her, Jenna could see the Death Eaters still running behind her. Mentally cursing at this (wizards were never fit!), she tried to mentally figure out how they were keeping up with her when the answer hit her: they were using magic as steroids!

Wanting to smack herself with the obvious answer, Jenna was mentally wishing for her magic to give her strength to keep going. Curling her lips inward, Jenna saw the Golden Gate Bridge and decided to run there, trying to figure out what to do next. She had no idea on what the layout of the city is, no contacts and probably no hope in Hell that someone would help her.

The police forces were trying to catch the people chasing her, but the Death Eaters (in a moment of wisdom), put up notice me not charms that were strong enough to have them ignored by everyone who didn't possess magic.

Jenna gulped in air as she ran across the bridge, accidentally looking down. She jumped sideways at how high up she was and nearly tripped over her feet while running forward and jumping sideways. Getting her balance back, she made it to the other end of the bridge when she looked back. She saw the Death Eaters coming across the bridge, over halfway. She let out a small gasp at how close they were and took off again going towards Starfleet.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna looked behind her as she ran. She had no idea how long she's been running (from what her lungs have told her, a while and if she didn't stop soon, she was going to have serious issues), as she weaved between people as she tried to keep the panic from her mind.

How the hell did the Death Eaters follow her? Did the goblins betray her? _'Now is not the time to think like that!'_ She chastised in her mind, as she focused on running until _someone_ decides to call for help because her stopping is basically a one way ticket to Voldemort and that was not what she wants. Gritting her teeth, Jenna sprinted across the road between traffic and saw people yelling and honking at her.

She turned around but didn't see anyone she wanted to see. All that did was increase her paranoia and panic. Breathing loudly, she quickly turned and it took a second before she realized that she was on a campus. What it was for, Jenna didn't really care at that moment. All she cared about was dodging those men long enough to disappear.

She really hates the Stature of Secrecy right now. If it wasn't there, she'd be ripping those three a new one. Her blond hair streamed behind her as she continued to whip her head around, looking for the Death Eaters. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Shit!" She swore. She felt her feet trip themselves and she went down still moving forward. She did an awkward roll and scrambled to get back on her feet and made the mistake of turning around. Her jacket was open as she found it too hot on the shuttle to keep it done up.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Jenna screamed as she felt it slash against her front, taking her off guard and she couldn't pin point where she got hit as the force made her land on her back. Jenna turned over and tried to get back up again but she found someone on top of her. She tried kicking them off, but the blood loss was going to her head quickly. She grabbed her wand, no magic rule be damned.

 _"Stupifey."_ The Death Eater (that she now figured out was Malfoy), blocked it with a shield that absorbed the spell. Jenna figured she was lucky in that way, but it did get him off her slightly, letting her kick him in the chest.

 _"O_ _ssa_ _Frangere."_ Jena howled as she felt the impact of the spell to her chest and felt her ribs break or fracture. Malfoy then tried to haul her up, which she would have none of. Jenna bit Malfoy's hand and fell backwards and hit her head on the pavement when he let go with a yell.

She was dimly aware that there were other people there, one yelling for something and the other starting to tackle the person off her. She was panicking as blackness was creeping into her vision. Jenna was panicking.

The Death Eaters could remember where she was now, and they can't not if she wanted to live. Jenna thought with all her might, _"Obliviate!"_ She concentrated on the Death Eaters, and was desperately hoping that it would work. Her magic ended up sapping the rest of her strength and could hear the dull roar of people talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, only that someone was there and holding her, and that she felt safe on their arms. With that thought, Jenna's world turned black.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

James Kirk and Leonard McCoy (or Bones, as known to Jim and refuses to call him anything else ever since they met), were just walking around on campus. Nothing special, even though it was Christmas break for another week. Jim had no family to go to and McCoy didn't want his best friend to be alone, knowing that it'll only be his mother and sisters around and even though they were on speaking terms, he tried not to go back too often. Jim was trying not to bounce as he walked with McCoy just rolling his eyes at his friend.

"For Jesus Christ Jim! Didn't you go for a run today?" He said in bewilderment. Jim only ever got this way when he had extra energy that he usually burned off at the track. Or getting into bar fights. Leonard couldn't understand how or where Jim got all this energy from, especially since he does ridiculously long runs _before_ combat training and even then, he hardly breaks a sweat and is bouncing off the walls afterwards.

"Nope, forgot all about it Bones." Jim said cheerfully. He did forget about it, which happens rarely, but something was distracting him, something he couldn't put his finger on, and it bugged him relentlessly. Jim just shrugged it off for now as he enjoyed his walk with his friend. Jim couldn't really remember having a better Christmas then now.

They were halfway through their second year of the academy, with Jim being on a fast track to command. _"Four years? I'll do it in three."_ Jim could remember the words he spoke to Captain Pike, after he got that dare to join the academy. So, Jim naturally upped the stakes slightly. For him, first year was much easier, as he had to get tested to qualify and see where he was placed in all his classes. Some of them were second year but majority were the first year courses, such as Tactics and diplomacy (Jim will admit to himself that he never had the patience for that, not that he'd tell anyone that), Survival and all their simulations and a few other classes that Jim took just because he could, and he liked a challenge. Staring across the campus towards the Golden Gate bridge, he tapped McCoy on the shoulder.

"What Jim?"

"Tell me I'm not seeing things," He said in disbelief, getting ready to run. McCoy rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Nope." Jim just looked at him before running.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy shouted as Jim took off across campus and saw the person trip on something invisible. Jim saw one of the pursuers point a stick at the girl, now that he could properly see, and shouted something that Jim had no idea of and a beam of light came out of it.

"Holy shit," Jim muttered as he kept running, wincing as he heard the girl scream and had her arm cuddling against her body. Jim was almost there. He took off towards the back, knowing that the sooner he got rid of the back up, the sooner he could help the girl, as he _really_ didn't want to get jumped.

As soon as Jim got there, he wrapped an arm around the one person's neck and swept the guys legs out from under him as he struggled, making him unbalanced. The other one heard the commotion and turned to Jim.

"Ah shit. Bones!" Jim shouted, hoping to hell that Bones was coming or else he was screwed. Jim decided to take out the one that had the face of an executioner. Jim inwardly shuddered at that, but went after him.

 _"Avada Kedava!"_ A beam of green light was heading straight for Jim. As soon as the first syllable was out, Jim hit the ground fast and hard, his survival instincts were now getting kicked into over drive. Gritting his teeth, Jim could see the girl weakly struggling against the other man, making Jim see red and heard the man he took down get up behind him. He jumped up and tackled the other guy to the ground.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy shouted as he narrowly avoided getting hit by the light.

"Just take him down!" Jim yelled, as he twisted out of the way of the light. He wasn't quick enough and felt his arm break.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." He seethed. Jim punched the guy in the sternum, slightly surprised when he heard him howl in pain. Jim didn't spare his knuckles a second thought as he heard the girl give a high pitch scream and heard a couple clear breaks of bones, probably ribs.

Jim saw the guy trying to get up when Jim punched his throat, knocking him out, but not technically killing him. He looked up and saw the girl land on the ground with a thud. Jim ran over and jumped at the guy while the girl was struggling to breath. Jim punched the guy in the nose, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose, and him howling. Jim kicked him in the head after glaring at the offending man and went straight for the girl.

"What the hell took you so long Bones?" Jim asked in irritation.

"Had to call security. They'll be here in a few minutes and I just called a medical team while you were beating the other guys to a pulp." Jim just shrugged as he held the girl, who's bag is still on her shoulders.

"Help me get this thing off her." Jim said as McCoy came over. Leonard could see the dark stain covering the girls sweater under her coat and Jim's hand was covered in it.

"I got the bag, you keep pressure on that gash." Jim looked down and saw his hand covered in warm blood, staining it red. His arm was starting to throb slightly. McCoy struggled with the bag as he was pretty sure that the girl had a few broken ribs.

"What the hell was this all about Bones?" Jim asked in wonder. He felt the material for her jacket and it made him curious, as he's never felt anything like this. McCoy shrugged.

"Turns out she gave a good chase all through San Francisco. She ran a few blocks from the shuttle landing to here according to the security officer I was talking to." Jim was slightly amazed at that. The girl was a runner and a pretty damn good one at that. McCoy opened her bag and found a small trunk inside the size of a box of playing cards. _'Must be important,'_ McCoy thought. He found jewellery in there and a letter addressed to Jenna.

"Her name is Jenna apparently." McCoy said, holding up the unopened letter. Jim wanted to know what was inside, but he concentrated on making sure that Jenna didn't bleed out. His ear twitched at the sound of running. He looked over his shoulder and saw security and a medical team rushing over. Jim breathed in a sigh of relief when he noticed that Jenna was starting to turn grey slightly from all the blood loss. One of the paramedics broke off from the team and quickly knelt beside Jim.

"How critical?" The one asked by the stretcher. The one beside Jim had a grim look on his face as he ran the tricorder up and down Jenna.

"Bad. She needs some surgery on that gash as it nicked her liver and spleen and tore up the muscles there." Jim winced at that. Even with all the new technology, it'll take a while to build up that muscle again.

"Do we know anything about her?"

"Other then her name is Jenna, no," Jim replied. The paramedic gave a solemn nod before calling for the stretcher and loaded Jenna onto it. The security team were looking at the men is disgust.

"Care about what happens to them?" The leading officer asked. McCoy and Jim shook their heads at that and the officers took the men away. As McCoy and Jim looked at the backs of everyone, Jim realized that they still had Jenna's bag.

"At least we have an excuse to go see her," Jim grinned. McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to hit on her are you?" Jim's Cheshire Cat grin was the only answer Leonard needed.

"I want to be there when she turns you down." McCoy said with a slight grin at the thought of Jim getting shot down. Jim just pouted at that.

"And you're still getting that arm checked out." McCoy said. Jim started to whined at the prospect of going to the hospital for himself while McCoy rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Jim had problems with the hospital, and not just because of his extensive allergies either.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

By the time they got to the hospital, Jim has already gotten a call from Captain Pike, wanting to know where the hell he was. Jim winced at that and promptly handed the comm. unit to McCoy, who grumbled about it, but took it regardless as they made their way up to the campus hospital. McCoy was also grumbling about Jim and him apparently not wanting to use his hand that well anymore since he never said anything. Jim gave him a sheepish smile at the look he was getting. McCoy just rolled his eyes and muttered, "big baby." Jim just gave a quiet snort at that as they kept on walking.

"What did Pike want?" Jim asked quietly.

"He was grumbling about why we're always involved in everything and that security will be coming later to talk to us about what happened." McCoy answered. It was rare for a student adviser to be as close to their student as Pike was. He would sometimes come over for dinner or just make Jim come in for extra chats. Mostly to keep Jim out of trouble, which wasn't exactly an easy feat with all the trouble hat's attracted to Jim. McCoy once brought up the point the if Jim got his own ship, he'd need a whole personal medical and security team from all the trouble he gets in. Jim just gave him a look.

"Trust me, I don't go looking for trouble half the time." Even if McCoy was slightly skeptical, Jim was being honest. After he turned fifteen, he _did_ try looking for trouble, if only for the fact that it made him feel alive. Once he turned twenty two and Pike found him, Jim was already trying to cut back on those tendencies. He really wasn't looking for trouble in the bar, he just wanted a drink and to flirt.

He shook his head back into the present. Jim blink, not realizing how deep into thought he was as they were already at the hospital.

"That was fast," Jim commented. McCoy just snorted.

"You were walking around thinking about something in that big head of yours. It won't involve dragging me into something, is it?" McCoy asked, although he really was begging.

The last time was just a couple days ago when Jim somehow convinced him to go to a bar, especially after finding out that he wasn't having his baby girl over for Christmas and they both got into a couple bar fights that night and were both nursing more then a broken nose and bruises. Jim would've had bruises everywhere and some scrapes still if they didn't have the technology that was available today. Making their way inside, McCoy strode over to the nurses station and started to rapidly talk to them. Jim wasn't really interested in what they have to say, just that they were here to drop off Jenna's things. McCoy came over to Jim.

"She's still in surgery and will be there for another hour from what the nurse said. Apparently her body was fighting the treatments from whatever caused that slash across her abdomen." As soon as McCoy said that, there were nurses running out of the operations room with blood staining their gloves. When they were yelling about some medication (Jim thinks that it was metorapan but he wasn't 100% sure), McCoy cursed. Jim just gave him a curious look.

"It's one of the standard pain treatments and apparently she's allergic to it, just like you Jim." McCoy started grumbling about the inconvenience his allergies were when Jim looked over to the operating room. He doesn't know why, but there's an annoying thought in the back of his mind about all this. Sure, she was cute (from what he could see), but…there's something about her that Jim can't figure out. He likes puzzles, always have, but maybe this one will be the ultimate puzzle. Nurses stopped rushing back and forth and the room was quiet again, save from the quiet talking and beeping from the bio beds.

Jim frowned at that and sat down, knowing that Jenna would probably want her things back afterwards. McCoy ended up sneaking up on him with a bone setter, making Jim glare at him wile McCoy looked apologetic with one of the nurses with him.

"Sorry Jim but we need to fix this, the sooner the better." Jim knew he had a point, didn't mean he had to like it.

He sighed and held out his arm, waiting for his friend to get on with it.

"I don't need any pain killer Bones." Jim said. What Jim _really_ didn't want, was the happy, floating feeling that gave him less control then he's comfortable with, but the feeling is usually gone within minutes, much to the confusion of his friend when the medications wear off much faster then it's suppose to, at all. McCoy just chalks it up to Jim being Jim.

Jim was in so much deep thought, that he didn't even hear the machine turn on, or Bones starting it on his arm. Only when the dull roar of pain from his arm started getting stronger, and Jim looked at him arm as he felt the heat coming from his arm from the accelerated growth of mending the bone. Jim gritted his teeth as McCoy gave him a look.

"Almost done Jim, twenty seconds." Jim started counting to twenty. When he get to nineteen, McCoy shut the machine off. Jim just blew some air in relief that it was done and was slightly turning his wrist and arm and found it slightly tender. Jim relaxed in his seat again and was wiggling slightly in the chair trying to get comfortable for what he will find a long wait.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim was nearly falling asleep by the time McCoy was shaking him. They didn't really talk, as there really wasn't anything to talk about. Security still hadn't come yet and Jim was getting impatient with them. Jim huffed and crossed his arms in irritation. McCoy just rolled his eyes at that, knowing Jim's childish antics well by now. Jim had honestly lost track of time (not that he was really keeping time in the first place), but even he knew its taking longer then normal for them to come.

The security people still hadn't arrived yet when a doctor came out looking exhausted and had his blood stained clothes already off. He went over to the nurses station and was talking to the nurse quietly, while the nurse was typing away rapidly and the commands. A few minutes later, the doctor made his way over to Jim and McCoy.

"Mr. Kirk, Mr. McCoy-"

"Doctor McCoy, Bones corrected, irritated that the man couldn't even remember that they work in the same hospital. The doctor ignored him.

"I'm told that you two were first on the scene with the girl."

"If you could call it that, then yes." Jim said.

"As we don't know who her next of kin is yet and you are a doctor," he nodded towards McCoy when he said that (which McCoy was nearly grumbling at how he finally figured that out), "I can tell you that she lost a lot of blood and needed to have her spleen repaired as it was only a nick so we didn't need to remove it and her liver was partially torn up and her muscles in her abdomen and stomach area were a mess. She also had a concussion and since she fell asleep, we're not sure if she'll wake up from it, not knowing how severe it was. The girl also had a severe lactic acid build up in her muscles and seven broken ribs and fractured the rest," Jim mentally cringed at that, knowing how much breaking four and being conscious hurt. "And we had to give her some Terakine to help relieve the pain for her slightly before we could go in with the bone setter and repair the damage. Now that she is resting, I need to know if you have any information on her."

"All we know is that her name is Jenna from an envelope we found in her bag," Jim said. He may not trust doctors, but Jenna does need the help so he'll gladly give it, no matter of the personal dislike towards them. The doctor just nodded at that.

"Well, we'll find out who she is if she wakes up." Jim scowled darkly when the doctor said _'if.'_ Jim never liked that word if. It always made it seem that there was no hope or anything. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios, never had and he blamed the universe for that.

"Can we go see her?" Jim asked. The doctor hesitated at that, but one look at McCoy and the doctor nodded. Jim could easily attest that Bones could be very scary when he wants to be.

Jim slung Jenna's bag over his shoulder and went to see the girl that ran over half of San Francesco. As Jim and McCoy followed the doctor, Jim's thoughts were wandering to everywhere and wondered if Bones was going through everything the doctor said and making lists of meds that he would give her himself. Jim let himself give a small smile as he shook his head slightly at that. They made their way down the corridor and stopped in front of room 243. Jim looked over a his best friend and saw him staring at the door as the doctor opened it.

Jim took a breath and went inside and looked at the girl on the bio bed. She didn't look older then sixteen, and that was pushing it. There were bandages wrapped around her stomach from the slight bulge Jim could see under the blackest. Jim gave the doctor a questioning look.

"Everything we used wouldn't work so it's going to have to heal the old fashion way, then we can get rid of the scarring. I'll leave you two gentlemen." The doctor then left. McCoy and Jim looked at each other. Jim moved closer and saw faint scars running up her left arm and was slightly alarmed at the placement of the one on her right arm by her elbow with a puncture mark on her forearm.

"Tell me I'm not seeing the one by her elbow," Jim said to McCoy. He shook his head.

"You're not seeing things." They looked at each other. What happened to this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ossa Frangere means break bones


	5. Awkward Meetings

Jenna was floating. It was a feeling that she never had before. She was drifting between black and grey, from what her eyes saw under her eyelids. She could hear yelling and found that she couldn't breathe soon after (after all, how could she tell time?), and felt something being shoved down her throat. Everything was dull after that. Her eyes started to rapidly move as she started hearing voices.

"-nes. I mean, who would give themselves a puncture mark like that, two inches wide, not even near a vein on purpose?" Jenna mentally cringed at that, remembering the pain from the basilisk venom. She looked around and found the blackness swirling around her, getting pulled down until she ended up getting locked into the memory again and couldn't get out.

Jim looked at Jenna, who had a small frown on her face before she started shaking slightly and twitching.

"What the hell?" Jim looked at McCoy while Jenna twitched and her face was scrunched up.

"Her heart rate is up and her adrenaline levels are slightly high," McCoy muttered as he looked at her charts. Jim looked at his friend in alarm.

"Wouldn't that mean that the medication isn't working?" Jim asked. McCoy shook his head.

"It means that she's waking up too damn soon. If she was given the standard amount, then she should still be deeply under for at least another twelve hours for the bio beds to do their jobs." Jim frowned at that. If Jenna was having a nightmare (or something is going on in her head), then she's burning everything off too fast to be normal.

"Can't we give her anything?" Jim asked. McCoy shook his head.

"Even if her body is burning it off, traces of it will still be in her bloodstream and can overdose easily." Jim bit his lip, thinking.

"Do we know anything about her parents?" McCoy shook his head.

"We don't even know if she's still a minor or not. I think that the doctor took some blood to see if she's even in the data base."

"She is." The two men whipped around and saw the doctor standing there with a PADD.

"Jenna Annora Potter. Daughter of the late James Charles Potter and Lily Catherine Evans. Born 2241.212 in London England, guardians are Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley, sister of Lily Evans and has lived there since 2242.306 and has had a couple trips to the hospital for allergic reactions and a broken arm. She disappeared in 2242.335 and her records dried up after that." Jim raised an eyebrow at that vague record. Something wasn't right with them.

"Not true," a voice croaked. The three men whirled around and saw violet blurry eyes staring up at the ceiling. The doctor looked at his notes with his eyebrows drawn together when he looked at her.

"What?" she said. The doctor shook his head.

"Nothing." Jim could see Jenna give the doctor a calculating look before looking at him and Bones. She squinted her eyes.

"I know your voice," she said quietly, staring at Jim. Jim could've sworn that her eyes were examining his soul and judging.

As Jenna stared into Jim's blue eyes, she couldn't help but notice that they're bluer then any kind of blue she's seen. She can tell that Jim has seen things, things that people should never see. Jim was nearly squirming at her stare.

"What's not true?" The doctor asked. Jenna had to think for a minute to remember.

"I'm always at the Dursley's every summer. I went to a boarding school in Scotland that my parents went to. They just hate me and told everyone I go to a juvenile school." She said in a matter of fact type voice. Jim mentally cringed at that, remembering all the times he's done that.

"So…" Jim trailed off awkwardly. Jenna just raised an eyebrow.

"When am I leaving?" Jenna asked. She _really_ hates hospitals. Whether by genetics, because of how often and how horrible her stays have been, or both, she really had no idea since no one has ever talked about her dad beyond the basic facts and until she can find George and James, she knows next to nothing about her mother as well.

She heard the doctor say that her mother was Lily, so that gave the indication that they all think that she's fifteen still and her tampered (or official…this is going to get confusing), records so they have no idea who her real mother is. Either that's a really good thing or not, either way, it's going to bite her in the ass later, she's sure of it.

Ok, she thought, apparently her blood is still altered to Lily's genetics so the full change must take longer then expected and the blood glamour wore off first. Jenna pondered at this, trying to figure it out and decided if she could find anything about this in her blood magic books that she brought with her from the Potter vault. The doctor gave a small cough, to which Jenna just turned her eyes lazily to him.

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow. McCoy shuddered slightly. She looked eerily like Jim when she does that and that's not necessarily a good thing.7

"You won't be leaving for another week I said." The doctor repeated. Jenna had a horrified look on her face.

"I won't need a week! I'm probably already healed." She said. She went to fling off the blankets when the brown haired man gently pushed her back on the bed. Jenna just glared at him for that. She looked down and saw her entire midriff covered in bandages. She gave the doctor a questioning look.

"We had to repair the damages inside and there's probably going to be a little scarring from that." Jenna just sighed. _'One more for the collection,'_ she thought. She just huffed.

"Can I at least leave tomorrow if I'm good?" The doctor shook his head.

"As a minor, you need a guardian to sign for you." Jenna snorted. The Dursley's were probably disappointed that she didn't die.

"Good luck with that," She said. She could see blondie give the grumpy guy a look with grumpy raising an eyebrow at that. At his slight glare, grumpy gave in and turned to the doctor.

"We can take her in. Jim is a cadet at Starfleet and I'm a doctor here so she'll be able to recover."

"Dorms?" The doctor asked. Grumpy shrugged.

"We got an apartment on campus so we're fine." The doctor sighed, hating this, but if the girl's guardians won't come and sign for her…

"Fine." He said.

"But, she is your responsibility."

"What am I a dog?" Jenna asked irritably. Jim sniggered slightly at that while McCoy just raised an eyebrow.

Jim tuned out what the doctor (he knew Bones was listening so he didn't need to worry), so he decided to check out Jenna. Her dirty blonde hair was everywhere and her small nose complemented her face. The one thing that really stood out were her eyes. They were almost like the dark amethyst crystals that were also staring right back at him.

"What?" She asked. Jim gave her a grin.

"Oh nothing, just admiring." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, being the 'object' of your admiration, can I at least know the name of my admirer?" Jim could hear the finger quotes around object and was slightly startled at her question. Everyone knows him, or has at least heard of him or can spot him out from either pictures or because of his uncanny resemblance to his father. The only difference is his eyes. George's eyes were more of a blue grey colour while Jim's was an impossible blue. When ever a girl learns his name, they get out the pity party and starts cooing over the fact that his father's dead. It doesn't bother Jim. He's had to live with that fact for 23 years. So, he decided just to say his first name.

"Jim. The names Jim."

"And does this Jim have a last name?" Jenna asked with her voice sounding amused.

"Possibly, but I prefer to be just Jim."

"Well, just Jim, you already know that I'm Jenna Potter. Although, just Jenna would work just as fine." McCoy just rolled his eyes at the two of them flirting with each other.

"And the grumpy man over there is Lenard McCoy, more commonly known as Bones."

"Just to you Jim." McCoy grumbled. Jim just rolled his eyes.

"I feel the love." Jenna just snorted at that.

"So, when am I getting springed?" McCoy just raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I'm not making you stay a little longer?"

"Well for one, you're not even my temporary guardian. Two, I could probably get out on my own. And three, I have places to be."

"What kind of places?" Jim asked.

"That's for me to know and you, to possible never find out." Jenna shot back. She didn't want people to know that a high profiled Commander of Starfleet had an affair with a man that doesn't exactly exist.

The only reason why James was in the database was (according to Sirius), because Lily didn't want him to explain why he wasn't in any of the systems if he's ever caught out in the muggle world. They got him in when they both turned seventeen, with James lying and saying that he was an orphan (not much off the mark, considering his parents were killed when he was sixteen), and he didn't know who his parents were and wanted to know if they were in the database. James and Lily already knew that any witch or wizard that wasn't raised in the muggle world is a ghost person, as every person on any Federation planet was put into the system when they were born. Jenna obviously wasn't right after she was born, otherwise her records would show that she was born on 2239.363 and her mother was Winona Kirk.

Jenna was now itching to read the letter her father left her. She didn't even realize that McCoy and the doctor were still talking. Her surprise must've been on her face as Jim leaned over, "doctors can go on for a while can't they." Jenna nodded.

"Just babbling in something that I swear resembles Klingon or something." Jim grinned.

"Don't let Bones hear you say that or else he'll hypo you." Jenna just gave him a strange look at that.

"He serious will, never doubt that." When Jim said serious, Jenna was half expecting Sirius to say his Sirius joke. When no one said anything, her easy grin slid off and her eyes went slightly distant in the memory.

Jim could see Jenna thinking, or remembering something and knew from experience to not bug someone because they will jump. And probably flip you…ok, Jim admits in his head, it's only him.

Jenna watched in amusement as Jim seemed to be remembering something and was making little faces at it. The doctor came over to Jenna's bed and started typing away at the PADD that hung near her bed. Jim looked at Bones in surprise that he managed to get a doctor to release a patient early.

"I just want to check your bandages Miss Potter." Jenna just carefully sat up and winced slightly as the doctor unwrapped the bandages and bit her lip as he got to the last couple layers. They were sticky with blood and a lot of clear liquid that Jenna couldn't remember the name of. When they came off, all the men were shocked. The wound looks like it's over a day old and was starting to scar up. Jenna just shrugged.

"I'm weird, ok? I've always been like this." The doctor just dumbly nodded and took fresh bandages and reapplied them. Jenna had the unexpected urge to whine at this.

"Ok, anything I can't do?" Jenna asked. She always asks because she knows that there's going to be a long list of things she can't do.

"I already went over it with Dr. McCoy but no strenuous activities that could aggravate the stomach muscles for about a week and then you can start doing small things and start working your muscles back to where they were before." Jenna just nodded and nearly shrieked when she found herself in only a hospital gown.

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded.

"The shirt was beyond repair but your jeans are fine."

"I am _not_ going around topless." Jenna hissed. Jim shivered slightly at that. That didn't really sound…human.

"Well-" Jenna just glared at Jim for that.

"I. Want. Another. Shirt." She growled. The doctor hurriedly nodded and nearly rushed out of the room to get her another shirt. Jenna slumped slightly.

"And my jacket?" Jim took it out of her bag. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to go back to London just to get another Dragon hide jacket.

"Here." Jim tossed the jacket over when Jenna caught it.

"What kind of material is that?" Jim asked. Jenna shrugged and decided to play dumb.

"Not sure. It was in my family's safe along with a couple other things." Jenna mentally snorted. Couple her ass. Jim just took it at face value for now. The doctor returned and was slightly flustered when he was holding a copy of the shirt Jenna wore earlier. She just snatched it and looked around.

"Anywhere I can change?" She asked. The doctor just shooed everyone out and pointed to a small bag by the foot of the bio bed.

When the door shut, Jenna let her shields drop and had her face in her hands, trying not to tremble. She was screwed, plain and simple. It was just hitting her that without Jim and McCoy's generosity, she would have to find a hotel and everything. She had no one to rely on here. Biting her lip, Jenna took a couple calming breaths before standing up and got dressed. She shrugged on her jacket and could now go through her bag for her wand. She didn't want it in plain sight so she stuck it in her bag before leaving on the shuttle. It was disillusioned and in a side pocket in the inner lining. Jenna thought it was a bit of a genius moment or her. She took it out and stuck it in a pocket in her jacket before coming out.

Jim was tapping his foot slightly, getting impatient. He knew the girls took a while to get dressed, but really? When Jenna came out, she just poked her head out and looked around before coming out. Jim thought that she looked good.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said with a slight roll of the eyes. Jenna was thankful that she was already discharged and could get out of here. She stayed close to Jim as she had no idea where they were going. They walked for about twenty minutes before coming across an apartment building and Jim just swiped his card on the door before it buzzed open.

"We're still on campus," McCoy said as they went in.

"Where's the library?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Down by the main study hall. Just follow the signs." Jenna just nodded as they all got in an elevator that took them up to the twenty second floor. Jim led them down a couple hallways before stopping in from of 2239. Jenna just raised an eyebrow and wondered if the universe was mocking her in some way. When they got in the apartment, Jenna could see a nice couch and PADD's everywhere.

"The kitchen is that way while it can connect to the rooms, that hallway leads to the bathroom." Jenna tried taking it all in, but she feared that she'd forget everything. She just sat on the couch and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"So," Jim started awkwardly.

"You have any schoolwork?" Jenna shook her head and was silently laughing in her head at the question.

"None that matters anymore." She said. Jenna looked around the small apartment and saw that there was a small kitchen with a replicator (she was curious about that. The Dursley's never got one. Why would they? They had their own slave.), and she was now itching to take it apart.

McCoy could see Jenna staring at the replicator and her fingers were twitching, like she wanted to take it apart. _'Great, another Jimmy,'_ he thought.

"You can play with that _after_ we eat and get you in a room." Jenna jumped at that and went slightly red at getting caught. The Dursley's never cared whenever her hands twitched. It usually means that she wants to take apart something and figure out how it works, put it back together…with a few modifications of course.

Jim gently took Jenna's arm and lead her to the spare room, that was just as it was when the two friends bought the place…white and empty except for a bed.

"You can make a mess, I really don't care." Jim said. Ok, he did mind a _little_ but hey, who says anything about boundaries? Jenna just smiled.

"It's fine Jim, thanks." It's sad to think that a complete stranger treats her better then her old relatives. Jenna drew up short. They're _not_ related in any way! Jenna was jumping for joy at that one as she could never figure out how she and Petunia were related as there was nothing in common between the two. Jenna just threw her bag (carefully of course), on the bed and flopped down with a huge grin on her face.

Jim smiled from the doorway and left Jenna, who was admiring the room. He met McCoy in the kitchen with the replicator, looking at it was a sad fondness.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy." Lenard just gave Jim a look.

"You would too if you saw the look Jenna was giving the poor machine. Her fingers were _twitching_ in anticipation to tear this thing apart."

"At least we live in a city so we won't starve," Jim said, thinking back to his poor Aunt and Uncle when he lived there.

"You're right." Lenard said, deflating slightly.

"What do you think of our house guest?"

"Jenna? She's fine." Jim said with a shrug. McCoy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Jim.

"That's not what I asked." Jim's shoulders curved slightly, knowing exactly what McCoy meant.

"She defiantly isn't use to kindness from what her reaction to the room was."

"Shit," McCoy cursed under his breath.

"She can't go back Bones, not to that." Jim said.

"Did she ever mention why she came here?"

"No, still working on it."

"No touching that letter Jim," Bones warned, knowing that he'll start snooping. Jim pouted.

"Do you really think that little of me?" He asked in a five year old 'I am innocent' voice. Bones just gave him a flat look.

"Fine, fine," Jim muttered. He sulked to the back of the kitchen while McCoy worked his magic on the replicator (Jim just figures those things hate him), and got three meals done of spaghetti. Nice and simple.

"Supper," Jim called.

"Alright," he got.

Jenna came out rubbing her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she guessed that she was more tired then she thought. Trying not to yawn, the smell of food (although she had a sneaking feeling that it was replicated food, not nearly as appetizing as real food), Jenna stood awkwardly at the door, not sure of what to do. Jim just raised an eyebrow and with a grand flourish, he bowed in front of her.

"My darling lady, why don't you come and sit with us humbling peasants." McCoy just groaned at this. Jenna quirked a smile at that.

"Of course." She held out a hand and Jim lead her to a chair and pulled it out for her. Jenna was trying not to grin like an idiot at all the attention she was getting from someone who barely knows her. When Jim sat down, "bout time you infant," Jenna was trying not to touch her food, not realizing how hungry she was. All three of them ate in silence.

"What brings you to San Francisco Jenna?" McCoy asked. Jenna nearly dropped her fork at that. What could she say? Her parents managed to hoodwink the database? Yeah…that won't go over so well.

"I'm trying to find some family over here." Jenna settled on.

"Who? Cousins?" Jim asked.

"Half brothers." It was the truth, just…not of the fact that her mother wasn't her real mother. Jim dropped his fork.

"Who are they?" Jenna shrugged.

"Not sure. I do know that they're older then me and I really have next to nothing to go on. They might not even be on planet." Jenna felt a sinking feeling when she said that, not realizing it sooner. What happens if they are off planet? Jenna decided to ponder that later.

"Maybe we can help." Jim offered. McCoy shot Jim an irritated look while Jenna shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. This is something I need to do myself. Although, if it isn't too much trouble, if I could stay with you two." Jim brightened to the idea immediately while McCoy stayed silent. Jim turned to his friend.

"Well?" McCoy had nearly turned away from those eyes, but not fast enough. He crumbled under them.

"Fine kid, fine." He grumbled.

"As long as there's no parties at two in the morning." He warned. Jenna brightened at that. She dug into her…meal with a new sense of peace. She didn't have to worry about where to stay right now! The problem is going to be after she finds those brothers of hers.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim watched Jenna as she finished eating and sat quietly at the table waiting for him and McCoy to finish. Jim was quicker and took is last bite before going to the replicator and dumped the dishes in there, keeping the non existent usage of the kitchen record spotless still. Jenna's fingers involuntarily twitched at this, making McCoy grin in some amusement. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that those two are related somehow. Jenna slowly got up and went over to the replicator and gave Jim a quick look before dumping her plate into the replicator as well. There was a bit of an awkward silence lingering in the air. Jenna didn't say anything and just fled the room, leaving Jim bewildered.

"What was that about?" Jim asked. McCoy shrugged.

"Come on, you have a psychology degree."

""Doesn't mean I actually use it." McCoy grumbled. He just needed to fill in the time to be honest and it gave him something to do.

"Well, I'm heading out." McCoy looked at Jim in surprise.

"It's only six!" Jim shrugged.

"So?" McCoy just made a frustrated noise to that.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow…when it's actually Friday night and I don't have to haul your ass outta bed the next morning!" Jim just gave a cocky smile.

"And where's the fun in that Bones?" McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" Jim just nodded like a hyperactive child.

"Yep!"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. Se didn't mean to run out…it was just getting too uncomfortable in the room. Sure, the men have been nice to her…but how long will that last? Everyone turns on her at some point. The whole wizarding world, her friends…the only ones are Sirius and Remus, and Jenna is shamefully waiting for them to leave her to. She just can't help it! Not really but…she sighed and grabbed her bag and went through it. She fingered the letter and bit her lip. Did she want to read it now, or wait for later? Jenna decided to leave it for tomorrow and she didn't leave her room for the rest of the night, trying to get her head sorted out from everything that's happened in the last twenty four hours. _'Has it really only been twenty four hours?'_ Jenna thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments for suggestions are always appreciated :)


	6. Secrets Revealed

When Jenna was waking up, she noticed that she was in a room that she didn't know, making her bolt up before yesterday came crashing down on her. She groaned when everything started to get sorted out in her head. Looking around, she got into fresh clothes after taking the bandages off (no one will notice), and wandered into the kitchen where there was a small note.

_Went to medical for shift and Jim is out terrorizing the city. Be back by four._

_-Jim and Bones_

Jenna just smiled at the note and put it down. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little past eight. Looking at the replicator, Jenna took it down and ran to her room and got her wand and conjured up a screwdriver and started disassembling the machine, intent to find out how it works, even if it takes a while.

She was fascinated by all the wiring and how it reassembles and takes apart things at a molecular level and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Her hands were slightly black by the time she took it apart and had all the parts laid out in front of her. She knew that replicated food didn't taste great, so she decided to try and do some new wiring. But first, she needed to figure out what it already had.

Looking down the wires, she could see tiny symbols by the wires, which she remembered from some book about replicators. There was the standard wiring for disassembling and reassembling the molecules, getting the nutrients and getting the food colour and shape right. But there was nothing on the texture or taste, so Jenna decided to try texture first by doing some rewiring and reassembling different parts in different sections. She did the same while cutting a couple of the wires in half so she could get the extra wires needed.

When she finally reassembled everything, she looked at the clock again and was shocked to see it was two in the afternoon.

"Wow," she said to the empty room. Looking at her hands, she decided to wash them and put the replicator back, hoping that no one would notice the difference. If there's any changes, she'll own up, but not before then. Going to her room, Jenna dug out the trunk and re-sized it, taking out all the books she had on blood magic to figure out what's going on with her. Finding what she needed was like looking for a needle in a haystack since there's no index or chapters for most of the books, frustrating Jenna to no end.

She ended up finishing two of the books by the time Jim and Bones got home, making Jenna scramble to hide them and shrank the trunk and hid it under her pillow by the time Jim came in her room. Jenna was a bit mortified that her face was slightly flushed from that. She didn't like hiding secrets from these two as they've done nothing but help her, but she can't say anything, which is frustrating her to no end.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Jim just raised his eyebrow in a fashion that said _I don't believe you_. Jenna looked down at that.

"Done terrorizing for the day?" She asked. Now wanting to kick herself for such a bad topic changer, Jenna just looked up at Jim. Jim just shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, nothing special, although Bones is gonna be freaking out because the huge xenobiology test next week after breaks done. I bet he's forgotten."

"It's a medical test Jim, of course I haven't forgotten." Jim just waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get started on that paper that Mr. Xilomo wants done when classes start again."

"On what this time?" McCoy asked.

"More diplomacy shit." Jim waved off.

"You should've started it before the holidays then." Jenna snorted, knowing that she may not be as sweet of a talker like some of the Slytherin's from school, but she could hold her own if she was left alone. Jenna just left the two of them in the kitchen and went and explored the living room, figuring out that she didn't do that yesterday and was too caught up in the replicator today.

She wandered into the living room and saw a small table with a nice couch and a flat screen on the wall with a bookshelf on the opposite side. Jenna raced to the shelf and began tracing the different book spines. Carbon copies of books were really rare now, outside of the wizarding world that is. Jenna thinks that there's some muggle books in her vault, but isn't sure. Maybe she'll ask Griphook later…Jenna was so caught up in it, she didn't hear Jim and McCoy coming.

"Do anything interesting today?" Jim asked. Jenna slowly shook her, head, not sure if she should say anything about the replicator. She looked at the machine and McCoy noticed her fingers didn't twitch. He bet she touched it. He was wondering if they should go out for real food, or just suck it up and deal with it. McCoy was tempted to use it, just to see just how bad the damage was, but on the other hand…he and Jim haven't gone out for a while.

"Hey Jim," McCoy muttered.

"How about going out for dinner tonight with our guest?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna sighed in happiness as she sank onto her bed. It's been nearly a week since she came to San Francisco and already she was having the time of her life. Of course, it doesn't mean that she's forgotten about Sirius. No. Her mirror was cracked. When she tried calling him, the connection just sizzled on her, nearly making her cry in despair. She would've owl'd him, but Hedwig would've stood out way too much. Not to mention that the Snowy owl was a breed that was an endangered, border line extinct species, making Jenna use just about every protection she could think of on her beloved bird. It was another reason why Jenna didn't have Hedwig follow her. She'd be much safer with Sirius, although she did wish that she was here with her.

Sighing, Jenna knocked over her note book. Actually…it was a replicated copy of her blank notebook. Jenna knew that paper was scarce and was rarely used anymore, so when she found the blank little book, she was ecstatic, even more so now that she's figured out how to make it last. By replicating the original, she'll have a near perfect copy of the same material every time by just replicating the same thing over and over again. Looking at the paper, Jenna smacked her head against the wall. How could she have been so stupid! She tore a page out of the near perfect copy and started writing.

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_Firs off, I' so sorry for running out o n you guys like that. I had no idea that everyone was going to try and kill me! I know you got my note, and I just want to say that I'm safe right now, although I did run into a spot of trouble in the beginning. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I met two men (and no they haven't tried anything on me!), Jim and Lenard McCoy, who Ji calls Bones. Don't ask me why, he just does. They were the one who found e and took me in so now I'm living in their apartment in my own room. I should be extremely thankful, but I know that I soon have to leave, if I have any chance of finding my family. From the note, you could guess that James was my father, but Lily wasn't my mother. My mother's real name was Winona Campbell and she's also dead But I have two half brothers, James (oh the irony), and George. Where they are, who they are, I don't know. Oh it would be so much easier to talk to you face to face, but my mirror cracked. Do I have to do anything special to fix it and will it still work? I'm sending this the old fashion way, but will one of you get a phone please? My number is 298-777-984-4356. I would say a PADD but those would fry real quick. I'll end this or else I'll never send it.  
I love you two,_

_Jenna_

Jenna didn't think it was too bad, but she still folded it up anyways and made an envelope before sticking it in. She nervously made her way to a small store that looked like it'll take her mail.

"Excuse me?" Jenna said. The man turned around and Jenna knew form the green skin he was an Orion.

"Yes?"

"Could you deliver a letter for me? I mean, not personally but-"

"Kid" The Orion cut off her babbling.

"Where would it go?"

"England," She said, feeling the heat in her cheeks. The Orion frowned at that and saw the small envelope before he said anything.

Jenna smiled at the memory, knowing that the letter is on its way to England to Remus' house. Now, she just has to figure out what happened nearly twenty years ago. Classes have restated, much to Jim's complaints and handed in his assignment after doing it practically the day before, much to Bones grumbling of him being a genius, so Jenna was alone. They have used the replicator, and the food was actually half decent, much to the surprise of everyone. McCoy would throw her a look, as if he knew she touched it. Jim's mentor and advisor, Captain Christopher Pike came over on the Friday for supper and met Jenna.

Jenna thought that he was seeing a ghost or something and brushed it off. Pike explained that he took care o security and that the men disappeared from their cells, making Jenna very nervous. She decided to not let it bother her, and looked at her father's letter. Deciding to screw up her Gryffindor courage, Jenna took out the aged letter and started to read.

_My darling Jenna_

_If you are getting this letter, then I have died before telling you the secret. The only reason that the letter was still in the vault was because I would've removed it when you are actually eight. Now, as you are now seventeen (although everything says you're legally fifteen), I want to explain about what we did but first, we need to go back a little._

_Me and Lily (contrary to popular belief), we not instantly married or engaged. We both agreed to take it slow, which was good because we got in the worst fights we ever did and I walked out on Lily. It was stupid, I know, but our tempers were running high from the war and stress. When I got to London, I realized that I had no where to go and it was the height of the war so I couldn't go anywhere that was familiar to me. Somehow, I ended up in a small bar when this woman came up. They say that people with certain understandings come together. So we talked._

_I found out that her name was Winona Kirk and that her husband was killed in an attack to save 800 people, including her and their new born son. Winona explained that although she was newly married, she wasn't happy and that her one escape was to the stars. When I asked why, she clammed up. I suspect it has something to do with her new husband and youngest son, who she calls Jimmy, although he had an older brother, George but everyone calls him Sam because that was his father's name._

_We kept meeting up for a couple days before one thing lead to another. She left to go back to Starfleet a day later as she was only on leave. I never heard back from her, until a year ago when me and Lily found you on our doorstep. It was soon after we had a stillborn child. We found a letter with you, saying your birth date and that I was the father. It didn't take long to connect the dots to Winona._

_Both me and Lily were appalled that she would abandon you, but I think that something happened in space. We took you in and decided to make you our daughter, both mine and Lily's. We didn't blood adopt you, as you need two parents for that and since I was already your father, it wouldn't of worked, so we went with a Potter blood glamour, the strongest we could find so it even fooled the Hogwarts registration (I personally think that it was because of a Headmaster a past Potter hated and wanted to mask their children's magic for a little while longer or something)._

_The magic would hold until a week before your real birthday and would start breaking down little by little. A week after the glamour breaks, your blood will start changing to show that you're mine and Winona's daughter. If we did survive, then you would've had a choice to have it renewed and stay our daughter forever, or, go back to being mine and Winona's daughter._

_Don't think we did this out of spite for you Jenna. We did it to protect you from various factors, which I'm sure you now know. The obvious one is Voldemort, but the other one is Dumbledore as we have no idea what he's been up to for the past couple years. There has been talk about a prophesy, but me and Lily are not taking much stock in it as it can refer to anyone._

_Anyway, I don't know if your mother is alive or not, as we haven't been getting any news since we've gone into hiding so it's all speculation. But I do suggest that you go and find your half brothers Jimmy and Sam, as they have a right to know about you, even if they already know about you. You are not legal age in the Federation so I'm giving all guardianship to Sam and Jimmy if they are competent._

_I better end this as you're waking up and starting to fuss. I love you Jenna, never forget that._

_Love your father,_

_James_

Jenna was crying by the end of the letter and couldn't even think about the fact that there was a prophesy in all this mess. Her father truly loved her and did all this in protection for her. Sniffing, Jenna re-read the letter and picked out the most important facts.

One, her brothers went by Jimmy and Sam. Two, they have guardianship of her whenever she finds them. Three, her father and mother never met again. Four, she was abandoned on the doorstep. Apparently everyone loved doing that to her. But the one thing that puzzled her was the fact that her father never explained the fact that they practically de-aged her. There was no real logical purpose, unless part of the blood glamour made her much smaller as a baby. And maybe this explained why she aged like the rest of her classmates. She still didn't like the fact that she was much older then everyone else and doesn't have the same knowledge base. Blowing a frustrated breath out, she swiped the tears away and decided to go up to the Starfleet library and see what the hell happened to her mother.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna growled in frustration as she didn't find anything of much usage. Sure, there were the basic facts of when her mother was born, her siblings, where she lived and that she went straight for Starfleet after high school and marrying George Kirk and the whole Kelvin incident…but nothing about how she died. Gritting her teeth, Jenna found _nothing_ surrounding her mother's death. It's like she vanished into thin air. Tapping her fingers on the desk, Jenna thought about hacking the database, but she didn't want to risk getting caught until she was much better skilled at it. She tried typing in Jimmy Kirk, but all she got was a flagged screen, saying she didn't have access to it. Jenna tried not to scream in irritation, especially as it was the same with Sam's file. Jenna was so concentrated in her work, that she didn't notice someone watching her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Christopher Pike didn't really like spying on anyone. Not really, especially civilians. But when his PADD sprang to life saying someone is trying to access Winona, Jim and Sam's records, Chris knew that something was up. He quickly found out that the person was at the campus library and it was the middle of the day when all cadets were in class, so no one there was trying to get access.

When he got to the library, Chris could only see the girl that Jim and Lenard rescued, Jenna, her name was. He's been doing some extra research and couldn't believe what he found, especially after talking to some contacts. Of course, seeing is believing, but what he didn't expect is almost looking at Winona with a frustrated look on her face from whenever George was doing something stupid. Chris crept slightly closer and could hear her mumbling.

"This isn't working. Maybe I do need to talk to the brass." Chris was now very curious to what Jenna was up to. She had an old letter beside her that was yellow and a pad of paper. Chris looked at the paper in puzzlement as everything was now electronic. Shaking his head, he left, but now had the intention to figure out who this girl was and why she's interested in the Kirk's. Nothing good ever came of it. The bell went off as Chris made his way back to his office, determined to figure out her motives, and confront her about it.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna groaned as she left the library and made her way back to the apartment. She dumped everything back on her bed and grabbed on of the ritual books she found in the vault. She was still trying to make her way through the blood magic books, but wasn't having much luck. The Black books on the other hand…the ones she copied were very interesting. She's even marked a few pages that she would go back to and couldn't wait to try some of the spells.

Jenna leaned back against the wall. How was she ever going to find her brothers? Their files are all confidential and that helps with squat, so Jenna was basically back to square one. She just hoped her letter doesn't take too long. Turning her head, Jenna could tell that she was the only one here, so she decided to have some fun and conjure up some lights of different colours and make them into shapes.

Jenna always loved doing it and it was a good exercise for her control at wandless magic. She could only do little things, but Jenna is determined to make it grow. Amusing herself, Jenna spent hours doing that until the door opened, making the lights disappear.

"Hey Jenna!" Jenna smiled at Jim and wandered into the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Chris watched Jenna back in the library. He decided that he needed to confront her about this. No one was here again, just her which was perfect. He walked up to the table behind her and watched her jump a foot in the air.

"For the love of M-God!" Jenna nearly yelled. Chris just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"How are you doing Miss. Potter?' Jenna shrugged.

"Alright." She said in a slightly frustrated voice. Chris could see that she was getting frazzled about something.

"What are you looking up?" Jenna nearly faltered at that.

"Research." Chris just raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Then why did the alarm trip on the Kirk files?" Jenna went white at that. _'Fuck I'm screwed,'_ she thought.

"Well, you see-"

"I don't care for excuses, I just want to know your intentions." Jenna had a confused look on her face.

"I'm just trying to find what happened to my mo-the Kirks. Everyone talks about them, but…" Jenna trailed off helplessly. Chris couldn't decide whether to lecture the girl, or to pity her. She's obviously looking for something and decided to help her out a bit. Something was telling him to and he's learned to never ignore those feelings. Chris gave her his access code.

"Use it tomorrow so there's no one watching you." He said before walking out. He bet that Jenna was hoping he wouldn't notice her slip up, but he did and that made him think that there was something going on that no one knows about.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna nervously typed in the access code while her head berated her stupidity on getting caught. _'Just be thankful it was Pike and not someone else!'_ Her thoughts said. Jenna shook her head. Sometimes she would swear that there was someone else in her head. Looking down at the code, Jenna typed it in and got the files. She eagerly went over to her mothers, before she wanted to let out a whine. Her death was _still_ confidential! _'God damn it!'_ she thought. But at least there was a bit more information, which Jenna drank in greedily.

Next she moved onto her brother Sam's file and was disappointed. It had a picture of a twelve year old him and saying that he ran away and hasn't been seen since. _'Or has and changed his name or something,'_ Jenna thought bitterly. Jenna did some quick math. If Sam was born in 2229.289, that would make him ten years older then her! Jenna raised an eyebrow at that and decided to move onto James' file. When she clicked it, her while world came crashing down.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Pike couldn't believe what he found. It made no sense what so ever! He knew that Winona had some skeletons in the closet, but nothing like this. As he made his way to the library, he thought about the girl and what she could possibly want with the Kirks now. As he went over to the 'computer' section, he saw Jenna's face looking at the screen in horror.

"Not what you expected?" Jenna couldn't saw anything and just shook her head.

"All this time. All this god, damn, fucking time…" she mumbled. Pike was trying to pick up on what she was mumbling about. Jenna just shook her head and put her head down on the desk and glared at him as he was grinning at her.

"You would be mortified to if…" she trailed off.

"Oh dear god I've been flirting with my brother," Jenna realized with horror. Chris was now trying really hard not to laugh at that. The poor girl was mortified enough but this was priceless.

"Shut up," she mumbled, forgetting that he was a captain.

"Since you're not a cadet, I'll let that slide," Chris said. Jenna just glared at him for that.

"What am I going to do?" She asked. Chris just shifted.

"You need to tell him, and soon but not before you get use to the idea. Give a week then tell him." Chris stood up.

"I would head out now since classes are starting so you don't get trampled." Jenna just rolled her eyes at that but got up any way.

"Captain?" Chris turned around and saw Jenna standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks." Chris wasn't quite sure what all she was thanking him for so he just dipped his head slightly before leaving. Jenna could've collapsed right there and then from the exhaustion.

Her Jim was James fucking Kirk. How did she not see it?

"I'm an idiot." She huffed and grabbed her note pad and letter before leaving. Jenna was in a slight daze as she walked back to the apartment. She didn't see where she was going and ended up crashing into someone, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry!" She cried.

"No, it's my fault. I should've been looking." Jenna finally looked up and nearly swooned. In front of her was a pale brunette with the prettiest grey eyes.

"That makes two of us," she breathed. The guy just cracked a smile at her.

"I'm Chad."

"Jenna." The two of them looked at each other and let go.

"So…" Chad started off awkwardly.

"What are you studying?" Jenna asked curiously, after seeing his cadet uniform.

"Piloting and Navigation." Chad said proudly.

"I'm hoping to get a posting to the _Farragaut_ when I graduate next year, but I'll take the _Mayflower_ if I must." Jenna grinned at that.

"Done much flying?" Jenna asked. She didn't really realize that they started walking again. Chad shrugged.

"Depends on who you ask."

"Oh?" Jenna raised an eyebrow at that. She was debating whether or not she should ask. Chad just shrugged and grinned.

"I haven't seen you around." He said. It was Jenna's turn to shrug.

"Just came here over the holidays and decided to stay a while. I'm thinking of enlisting in the fall." Chad grinned.

"Another poor soul." He said sadly. Jenna just gave him a confused look before he just shook his head sadly.

"I'll explain another time," he said. Jenna just grinned.

"I didn't know you move fast." Chad blink before the meaning sunk it.

"No! Not like that!" He said hurriedly.

"I mean, we could talk about it or…" Jenna just laughed.

"I was kidding," she said. Why was it so easy to talk to him? Not that she's shy around people, but she normally doesn't take to people that well.

"We could meet up again at the library on Friday, if you don't have anything that is." Jenna said hurriedly. Chad just looked at her with slight amusement.

"Sure. How bout around two."

"Sure," she smiled. When Chad walked away, Jenna's smile dropped. She still had to talk with Jim. Jenna sighed and decided to say nothing about it tonight, mostly because she needed to get her head on straight about this. Taking a breath, Jenna kept walking back to the apartment. How the hell was she going to explain this?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna just acted like nothing happened, other then she basically stopped flirting and was curious on what Jim will do when he realizes it as well. She looked on the clock and decided to head down to the library to meet up with Chad. She didn't realize that she had a small bounce in her step about it by the time she made it over there. When she saw Chad, she forgot about her worries about Jim finding out as the two started chatting away.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna came through the door with a smile on her face. She doesn't believe in love, not really after the life she's had, but something about Chad just…her smile had a dreamy expression to it.

McCoy was the first to notice Jenna walking on the clouds. He gave a small smile and shook his head at it. Hopefully the poor girl won't have her heart broken. Jenna looked around.

"Is Jim here?"

"No, he'll be here in a minute. Probably trashing someone at hand-to-hand."

"I resent that comment!" Jim stood in the doorway with a pout and crossed arms. McCoy just snorted at that while Jenna looked at them nervously. Pike gave her a week and it's nearly been a week. When Jim got in the door way, Jenna bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you." She started off nervously. Jim and McCoy exchanged a look at that.

"I found one of my brothers, but I need to say something. My father and step-mother altered my DNA somehow (at least it isn't a complete lie, Jenna still didn't know how), and it made it so Lily was my mother and they changed my birthday. I was actually born on 2239.363 and was abandoned on my fathers doorstep when I was two and they altered my features until I turned seventeen when their lawyer told me the truth and the alterations start wearing off." Jenna took a deep breath. This was it.

"My father left me a letter and it said that Winona Campbell was my mother and that she was married to George Kirk." Jenna thrust the letter into Jim's shaking hands.

Jim couldn't stop shaking at this as he read the letter. He could barely make out Jenna's next three damning words.

"I'm your sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just a quick note on Sam: he is canon from TOS and since he was born before Jim, then it stands to reason that he still exists in this timeline. Although I do want to know how I did on this.


	7. Results

"I'm your sister." Jenna said after the silence that rang through the apartment. Jim just put the letter down with a shaking hand and was nearly running out the apartment.

"Jim!" McCoy yelled, throwing Jenna an apologetic look as he ran after Jim. Jenna just sank down on the couch with tears rolling down her face. _'He doesn't want me. I guess the universe just doesn't want me to have a family.'_ She thought bitterly as she sniffed. Looking at her bag, she wondered if she should just take it and leave.

The only thought that struck her hard enough to pull her hand away from the bag was Pike. How would he react to this? She thought back to a conversation they had earlier that week.

_Flashback_

_Jenna was sitting on the floor in one of the library corners with her PADD on her knees, doing a balancing act. Chris came by the library, which seems to have become Jenna's second most frequented place. She wasn't at the computer section so he started wandering around by the shelves and nearly past her if he didn't see her feet sticking out._

_Jenna was staring down at some engineering work she downloaded off of Jim's PADD just to give herself something to do. It was very interesting. She was hoping to catch up on some of her studies. Especially engineering and languages. She really didn't care for the Science Department, but Communications and Engineering sound very interesting to her._

_"There are perfectly good chairs to use you know." Jenna merely looked up with her eyebrow raised._

_"And I'm perfectly content on where I am now." Chris sighed. For a moment, she sounded like that Vulcan, Spock who graduated a few years back._

_"Fine." He went to sit, grimacing and grumbling in his head how he was too old to sit on the floor. Jenna wiped the screen before putting it beside her and pulled her knees up._

_"Anything interesting?"_

_"Actually yes. How much do you know about godparents?" Jenna just shrugged. Sirius never really got into it and has drawn her own conclusions…somewhat._

_"Not much other then that if a child's parents are dead then they are the first ones to get custody of the child, why?" Chris reached into his pocket and took out a folded letter. Actual paper._

_"I found this in a box that Winona had me keep for safety sake and decided to go through it."_

_"Why now?" Jenna asked. Chris shrugged._

_"Never had the real need to until now. I already knew I was Jim and Sam's godfather so I didn't have the need to go through it until now. It was just the legal papers making it official and a couple letters I've sent." Jenna took the letter with a confused expression and opened it. She read the first few lines in puzzlement until her expression became one of alarm._

_"Does this…" Chris nodded._

_"It does."_

_"But then...why…" Jenna couldn't find any words to describe this._

_"I know." Chris said sadly._

_"If Winona had said anything, then she knew I would've been to England in a heartbeat. I guess she figured that you were safer with your father."_

_"But safe from what?" Jenna demanded._

_"What could be so dangerous that you knowing you had another god child could be so dangerous?"_

_End Flashback_

It took her and Chris a couple of days of endless talking to sort out their thoughts on the subject. Jenna suspected it has something to do with her mother's death. But how would he react now that he found out he had a third godchild? Would he come after her? But she already had a godfather: Sirius.

Jenna bit her lip at the thought of Sirius. She was wondering if he hated her as well, for leaving and never getting into contact with him before now. He hasn't even responded to her letter yet, at all. Jenna needed to think.

Making her decision, Jenna grabbed her wallet and jacket before shoving her pack under the bed, where she always puts her things if she's staying, and took the spare keys before leaving. Walking out of the building, she took in the fresh air and started walking.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Goddamit, Jim! What the hell has gotten into you?!" McCoy's accent was getting thicker, which means he was starting to get frustrated. He finally found Jim in a small private area that had a good view of the Bay in the city, where he would sometimes go. Jim looked at McCoy with a furious expression.

"Into me? _Into me?_ What about the fact that I just found out I had a sister. A sister Bones!" Jim said, with frustration bleeding through his words.

"After all this time, I could've had another sibling. A sibling that didn't blame me for everything that went wrong because I was born and my father died." McCoy was still trying to get past the fact that Jim still had a lot of unresolved problems from his childhood, let alone this.

"And my mother! She didn't even have the decency to even _tell_ me that I had a sister, or even keep her! What kind of mother gives up her child? I was six years old and by the time I was eight, my mother was already back on Earth. I didn't see her since I was five! I thought it was purely missions she was on! But it was because she was having a damn affair with someone, even though she couldn't even look at her youngest boy! Hell, she left everything to Sam and didn't even put it in her will that she even had another child! It's like Jenna never existed to her!" Jim was yelling by the time he was done.

"Done yet?" Jim was on the ground and glared up to McCoy, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why Jenna kept this to herself. Maybe she had her reasons, or maybe it was because she didn't know who you really were. But either way, she is _not_ to blame for all your mother's faults, just because she looks like her."

"Not really." Jim mumbled.

"Mom's eyes were blue."

"Regardless of that," McCoy continued.

"I think that if Jenna knew long before this, then why is she coming now with people after her? Or maybe that's the _reason_ why she came. I may be a pretty bad father, but I would _never_ give up my child for anything. I honestly don't know why your mother gave her up, but Jenna is the last of your family, even if she's just a half sister."

"Probably a better sibling then Sam ever was." Jim muttered.

"Now get it out of your head that you won't make a good brother. Don't give me that look, I know you. You're also worried that you'll run like Sam. But unlike Sam, you've got me." McCoy said with passion. He _had_ to get this through Jim's skull that Jim would be a good guardian for Jenna, at least legally for the year, as well as being her biological family.

"I don't know what to do," Jim admitted quietly. When it came to family, Jim was utterly lost seeing as he never really had a family to look up to. McCoy sighed and dropped beside Jim.

"You'll be fine. You have me, and Pike. He'd give you a slap upside the head if he knew about what you just did and would tell you to get your ass back to the apartment and talk to Jenna." Jim sighed and slowly got up. He knew that running was on impulse, but he really didn't know how to handle finding out that he had a sister. Hell, he was still adjusting to having McCoy sticking around even after a year and a half! Would he have to tell her about his past? Stories about their mom? Jim's thoughts were being pulled everywhere.

"Jim." Jim was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Let's go back."

"But what if she doesn't want to see me?" Jim asked, with fear written in his eyes.

"I did run out on her. What if she thinks that I don't want her? I mean, I do, but I'm just afraid that-"

"What? You're not good enough?" McCoy said interrupting.

"Jim, no ones perfect, least of all us. If she ran from England to here and after being chased through the streets of San Francisco, just to be with her brother that she's never met, then I'm sure that she thinks that you're good for her."

"But what if I'm not good enough?" Jim asked quietly. McCoy sighed at this, hating the universe for this attitude.

"You are, trust me. I wouldn't trust you with my daughter if I knew you weren't good enough and in my eyes, you are better then _good enough_."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna sniffed and wiped her eyes as she made her way to the famous Golden Gate Bridge, just staring out into the bay. She was thinking of everything and nothing at the same time, staring out into the Bay and to the vast ocean, with the sky getting dark out and the stars coming out.

"Beautiful sunset today." Jenna whirled around and saw Captain Pike standing there, leaning slightly on the railing.

"I use to come over here whenever I felt lost or just needed to clear my mind of things." Jenna said nothing and continued to stare out to the water.

"I can guess that Jim didn't take the news so well." Jenna snorted and failed miserably as she felt her chin quiver and bit her lip to stop from crying.

"Why?" She asked with her voice cracking, turning to him.

"Was he ashamed of me? Because of what Winona did?" Pike mentally sighed as he knew that Winona's two youngest children would never feel her love from before the whole _Kelvin_ happened.

"Jim didn't even know about you," Pike started.

"He's always wanted a family. His older brother ran away when he was a child, mother was never home and a step father that never cared for him, in the nicest of terms." Jenna slightly flinched from the thought, having gone through that herself.

"He never knew what a brother was suppose to do, as even Sam would look upon him in disgust for losing their father the way they did sometimes." Pike remembered coming over a couple times before Jim was five and could just see the resentment in Sam's eyes towards Jim, as he played with his puzzle blocks, trying to build things with them.

"Then why did he run?" Jenna asked desperately. Pike was quiet.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Jenna had to think about it. What would she have done in Jim's place? Jenna realized that she probably would've done the exact same place.

"He…didn't know how to react." She said quietly. Pike nodded.

"Even though he's always wanted family, no one has shown him how, and I suspect it's much the same to you." Jenna's head shot up to Pike's sad eyes.

"I've come to know a lot about different potential's backgrounds and knew what to look for. You came here looking for family, here's your chance to have a family, to have someone who loves you for you and not for anyone else or what you could represent."

Jenna thought back to Sirius about that last comment. She could sometimes feel that all the adults in the room were trying to make her into either her father or mother in looks, class achievements, little habits she has…Jenna realized that there was none of that with Jim.

"Jim probably finds it refreshing that you didn't know him as the Kelvin baby or George Kirk's son or something like that," Pike said. Jenna looked at him curiously.

"I see a lot of his father in him, but at the same time, I can see his own self coming out of those shadows. One day, I know he'll be a great captain." Jenna smiled at that. Pike looked up at the sky and noticed just how dark it was.

"We better get you home." Jenna nodded tiredly at that and let Pike guide her home.

"Pike?" She asked.

"Yes Jenna?"

"How did you know?" Pike nearly faltered at that, knowing exactly what she's asking.

"Let's just say I have a couple contacts in your world from a few dealings with them in the nicest terms. It also helps that the higher ups in Starfleet know about that little secret world of yours. It would be very bad if the military of the Federation didn't know what was going on their own planet." Jenna looked up at him tiredly at that and smiled.

"I made general inquiries after Jim and Lenard said they'd take you in. I found records going up until you were eleven and stopped there and about your name without it getting suspicious. It helps that there was a lot of non magical Potters so it didn't look too suspicious. Although I didn't know until you told me that Lily Evans wasn't your mother during that slip up. I guess everyone just assumed it. I usually kept an ear open about the going on there anyway and have for years. Your last name and scar helped give it away." Jenna nodded and yawned as they made their way to the turbolift and to the apartment.

Jenna could still remember how the blood magic alterations still weren't completely through her system at the time. Now, if she had a blood test done, Winona Campbell would show up as her mother. Using Jenna's key, Pike could see that Jim and McCoy weren't back yet. Jenna had her eyes shut as she stumbled her way around until she found her bed and collapsed on it.

Pike couldn't help but think of how young she looked and how much like Winona she looked, whether she liked it or not. Even though Pike isn't magical in any way, he knew about the war, the whisperings about the Potter family and how Malfoy, a well know Death Eater, was chasing a girl through San Francisco with a scar on her forehead. Pike just put the pieces together and got a nearly complete story, except for her life at her so called relatives. After looking at the incomplete records, he was almost praying that it wasn't anything like Jim's case. It didn't have as extreme circumstances, but the evidence was still there, glaring at everyone. In some ways, it was worse then Jim's but in other cases, it was slightly better. He heard the door open and looked around, seeing a tired McCoy and Kirk walk through the door. They both stopped when they saw Pike there with his arms crossed.

"Anything you'd like to say?" He asked, although it was really a demand toward Jim. Jim nodded.

"Did you know?" He asked. Well, it was more of demand then anything.

Pike sighed.

"Yes, but only for a week. She wanted to tell you herself and couldn't quite figure out how to say it. This girl is nearly as damaged as you Jim, don't screw around with this. Be honest with her. You don't need to tell her your life story, unless you want to," Jim snorted.

"But at least explain things to her. I know you're scared. Hell, both of you are, seeing as neither of you have known any proper family, but please, for the sake of everyone, don't cut her out." Jim just stared at him. Pike muttered something and straightened up.

"She's in bed but you need to talk to her soon, or else this will get real ugly." Pike just stared at the men before leaving.

"And Jim," he said turning.

"I don't want to kick some sense into you, but I will if I have to." With that, he left. Jim just stood there, dumbfounded. He turned to McCoy.

"Does this mean I was flirting with my sister?" McCoy nodded and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. He went to the small balcony and shut the door where he howled with laughter for a good five minutes. Jim just made faces at him as he came back inside.

"Of all the females…" he trailed off with a snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Jim muttered.

McCoy just grinned while shaking his head before guiding Jim to his room and left for his own room. The two were out within twenty minutes.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When Jenna woke up, she had the strangest of feelings. Frowning, Jenna looked around and saw the letter open on the kitchen table and started trembling. She threw off her covers and saw that she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. She grimaced at that, but shrugged it off, knowing that she's gone through worse. She basically tip toed through the apartment as she made her way to the table and crumpled the letter in her fist. Did Jim and McCoy even come back? Or are they waiting for her to leave? She didn't see anything lying around, so Jenna slightly relaxed at that, but was still pretty wound up. She jumped when she heard footsteps and was on her feet in seconds. It was McCoy. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief at that and was thankful she didn't have her wand in her hands. That would've been awkward to explain. Along with explaining the hex.

McCoy didn't even look at her, merely stared into Jim's room, where the kid had his arms crossed over and with an expression of _I don't want to get off the bed._ McCoy would've done something by now, but these two needed to talk. Now. When he glared, Jim just rolled his eyes and sauntered out of his room while making a small face at him. Jenna leaned against the counter as Jim came into the kitchen.

You could've cut the tension with a knife. McCoy was just glad that Jim didn't have the excuse of classes as it was Saturday and couldn't sprint away again. The two were just staring at each other now. McCoy could guess that they were trying to pick out the different features that would make them siblings.

Jenna had a more sandy blonde hair while Jim was much more blonde from being outside all the time. Their eyes had the same shape and same cheekbones. Jenna could guess that she got her violet eyes from her grandmother, who was a Black because she knew that Bellatrix also had violet eyes, so there couldn't really be a coincidence. As they stared at each other, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. McCoy still stood at the door with crossed arms so neither could escape.

"So.." Jim trailed off. Jenna couldn't help but fidget.

"How long have you known?"

"About what? Winona being my mother or you being my brother?"

"Both." Jenna took a breath.

"Well, I got a letter about a week before my birthday and I just found out about you last week." Jim cocked his head slightly.

"Really." He said. Jenna glared.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to." Jim's mouth was set in a grim smile. Jenna just thrust her chin out at this.

"I'm not after fame, or money. I have more then enough fame as it is and more money then I know what to do with. All I ever wanted was a family. I know the Dursley's got the call from the doctor and ignored it. I ran. I ran from everyone and everything I knew, just to find my family. Family who might actually give a damn whether I die or not. Family who might actually treat me like blood and not like dirt on their shoes. Family who might actually love me." Jenna was partially surprised that she wasn't shouting or anything, knowing her temper.

"Why didn't you just ask for help?"

"I couldn't." Jenna said in a slightly surprised tone.

"I didn't know you then and didn't trust you enough, considering I have trust issues. And, it was my personal business." Plus the fact that it wouldn't be suspicious to ask about the Kirk's, which wouldn't of helped matters.

Jenna was just frustrated by always being doubted. No one ever trusted her with her own decisions. If Hermione didn't hold her back, she would've gotten Pettigrew and Sirius would've been free, she could just feel it. It took all her will not to lash out at the girl afterwards. Jim didn't say anything for a while. Jenna couldn't take it and just stormed into her room while unconsciously locking the door with her magic. Jim just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Hope you're proud Jim." McCoy said.

"What?"

"You pretty much accused her of coming here to squeeze out some fame and money for being a Kirk. You made the mess, you go and clean it up." With a glare, McCoy went to his room as well.

Jim just stood there and ran the whole conversation through his head again and couldn't help but flinch at the implications he accused Jenna of. He didn't really mean to, but after having hundreds of women attach themselves to him just to milk out the fame of being with the famous Kelvin baby and trying to pass themselves off as cousins...Jim wasn't stupid. He knew that his father's entire family is dead. The only one's with Kirk blood is now Jim and Sam. He knew nothing of his mother's family. He knows that her maiden name was Campbell, but that was about it. Her records are sealed from everyone but maybe three people and Jim wasn't one of those three, which kind of pisses him off. He may not have the best relationship with his mother, but it still hurts that no one would tell him what happened.

Shaking his head before he goes into the forbidden section of his mind, he looked at Jenna's door and frowned. He wanted to know about her now. What her interests in school is, what going to happen between them…he raised his fist to knock when the door clicked open. Jim frowned at that, being pretty sure he didn't hear any footsteps across the floor. Flicking that thought to one side for now, he saw his sister on her bed, flicking through an album. Jim's curiosity got the better of him and sat beside her. If Jenna was surprised, then she didn't show it.

"These were my parents," she stated, looking at the fist picture. A man, that looked a bit like Jenna, was holding a black hair green eyed baby while a red haired woman with green eyes kissed the baby's hand.

"This was after they found me and changed my looks." Jim sat there for a minute, his mind going back to the letter. It mentioned magic…but magic didn't exist…right? If there was such thing as magic, people everywhere would know about it. It only made sense, since this is the 23rd century. But something was telling him that he was missing something, something very important.

"How did they change them?" Jim asked. Jenna shrugged.

"Dunno. I mean, I didn't even know that wasn't my real look until a few weeks ago." Jenna turned the page (and was thankful that she froze the picture for the time being), with James and Lily dancing together. Jim smiled.

"They look happy together." Jenna gave a sad smile.

"They were. Mum-I mean, Lily, sacrificed herself to save me when a madman came to the house and murdered them." Jim looked up sharply at that. Did this man still live? If he did, Jim wanted to strangle him with his bare hands. But it also didn't escape his notice that Jenna still refers to Lily as mum. If he was honest, he didn't blame her.

"I don't know why he didn't kill me, but I got a permanent reminder." She flicked her bangs up slightly and Jim could see a scar like a lightning bolt on her forehead. Her blond bangs dropped. Jim took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, he needs to do it now, or else it'll never be said.

"I'm sorry, for what I said out there. It was out of line."

"No, it wasn't." Jenna said.

"I shouldn't of reacted that way by storming off. But, I know the feeling of people sucking up to you for favours, money, a chance in the spotlight…it's partially why I have trust issues."

"But not the only reason." Jenna looked into her brother's eyes at that. They both say what they see in each other; a broken person that the world screwed over one too many times.

"It won't be easy," Jim struggled to find the right words. He was _not_ good at this.

"But, we need to try. I don't know what it's like to be a brother."

"And I don't know what it's like to be a sister." Jenna said, with a small smile. Jim got up and left the room. Jenna sighed as she closed the book. She really didn't know how to deal with this. On one hand, she could see where Jim is coming from but on the other…it hurt that he even had to question her motives. Then there's also the fact about her magic.

Jenna growled in frustration and kicked the wall, not caring if the other two heard it. She wants to tell Jim and McCoy about her magic, but she doesn't know how the wizarding world detects that sort of thing. Maybe through some sort of deception maybe? Jenna frowned as she thought of different plans to tell them. Pretty much all of the plans went out the window with a precious few that Jenna deemed as a possibility.

She grabbed her bag from under her bed and took out her wards book. If she's going to be living here, then she needs some magical protections then from other magicals, especially Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Did her mind wipe work? Or is Voldemort bidding his time to lure her into a false sense of security? She grabbed her note book and flipped to the back and turned it upside down and made a title of wards. Not original, but it works. Jenna started listing out the different wards that she thinks that she'll need, a couple interesting ones, and some that can be used only for emergencies.

Oh, she knew that because her wards had no anchors, they will be weak, but it was better then nothing. She only wished that she had a blood ward that was suppose to be very powerful. Narrowing her eyes, she re-read the one and her eyes lit up. It only needed her blood, Jim's blood, a ritual knife (Jena frowned at that, being pretty sure that she didn't have one), and lots of spell work. It will hold until one person dies and it makes the property impossible to find by wizard standards, but it'll still be visible to muggles. Jenna can't even contemplate on why it was even needed in the first place, but she wasn't complaining. Jenna grinned at it, scribbling it down, knowing that this will be her best line of defence against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Now, how to explain about her magic…


	8. Puzzle Gets More Pieces

Jenna staid in her room for the rest of the day with nothing else to do. Well, trying to figure out a way _around_ the stupid secrecy law was one of the things she was trying to figure out. If she remembered right, then the only muggles allowed to know are the close relatives of the person. Jim counted, being a half brother and having magic in him, so wouldn't he then be an exception to the rule? Jenna had to think about Bones. Trying to remember if Hermione ever mentioned anything about it, she just sat in contemplation at it. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly at not being able to remember if she ever said anything about it.

Nibbling on her thumb, Jenna re-read the ward 'blood ward' that she copied down. They were illegal in Britain, even though ironically most pureblood manors had them, especially if they've been on lock down mode for years. Jenna remembered that Sirius made a mention of the Potter manor having the wards and that she'll have to activate them if she wanted the manor accessible again. With the back of her head hitting the wall, Jenna looked out the window and saw that the sun was still shining, making it midday.

Glaring at the sun, Jenna put everything away and got out the document the goblins gave her and looked them all over. She'll have to check out the banks about what is all in her accounts. Cocking her head slightly, Jenna unrolled the parchment and looked at the tree again and traced her father's name, deciding to put his death date, 2242.305. Jenna was about to put the birth date when she stopped abruptly. She didn't even _know_ her fathers birthday! Oh, she knew the _year_ but that was about it. Maybe Sirius would tell her, if he ever responds.

Jenna brought her knees up to her chest and tried not to think of England. To be honest, she hasn't really processed it at all, with everything happening. Now that she could take a step back, Jenna just thought about the events leading up to this. The fact that Ron, a friend she's had for nearly _five years,_ cursed her because of her looks, that didn't really make a good impression on her. Especially with Hermione. She thought that they would recognize her voice, forgetting to consider just how paranoid everyone was getting. Which is ironic, considering the most paranoid person of all (Mad Eye Moody), wouldn't of cursed her, considering that eye of his could see through pretty much any disguise. Why, _why_ would they curse first, then ask later? Wasn't it only the Death Eaters that? Or has the universe turned upside down?

Biting her lip, Jenna got up and started pacing in her room. Acting like a cornered animal, she started making up scenarios on why her friends were acting like that and they were becoming more outrageous by the minute. Not her real friends. Maybe they were biding their time to figure out what to do with her? It wasn't them but some people disguised as them. Jenna could feel her mind going more and more hysterical until she actively tried to calm down. Not many people know that she inherited a slight amount of the Black insanity, even though it was her grandmother that was a black and her mother's blood helped dilute the insanity as well. Unless her mother was also slightly insane. While it's not as bad as Sirius' or Bellatrix's, her upbringing and her genetics did not help matters. Nor her 'adventures' at school. Sirius knew just how her slightly unstable mind was and taught her some tricks that would help her that he uses. Jenna just snorted quietly. She would have to talk to Sirius and Remus about what the hell was going on right now.

Shaking her head, she went back on topic. How to tell Jim and Bones about magic. _'Maybe Pike will know,'_ she thought. He _did_ have a lot of knowledge about her world, so maybe he could help her out in this. Hopefully.

Having adults that she could depend on was something Jenna was still getting used too. Sure, there was Sirius and Remus, but Remus was only her teacher two years ago and didn't hear from him for the whole of last year and Sirius…she only really bonded with him last summer and some of the Christmas holiday and with letters in between. Plus, Jenna was use to keeping secrets. Hell, her friends barely know anything about her! They didn't know about her real dreams (everyone assumed that she'd be an auror), her love life (what love life?), or anything really. It's true that she hates theory, but she also decided to not flaunt what she _did_ know. Jenna sighed. Her life was getting more and more complicated by the day but at the same time simpler without the whole celebrity thing. Jenna decided to put everything on the side table off her bed and had a nap to hopefully stop the headache that was coming.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim couldn't help but shake his head as he walked down the street. He needed to get out and knew Bones was going to be in and around the apartment all day, so he was just taking a walk to clear his head. He did mean what he said; he had no idea how to be a brother, let alone a guardian! It wasn't like Joanna, who was only allowed to see Bones once a year practically and he was the favourite uncle of sorts since they rarely see her. Joselyn can be a bitch, that's for sure.

Jim decided to go over everything he knew about Jenna. One, she's British. Jim snorted in his head at that. _'Obviously you idiot.'_ He mentally smacked himself. Well, she does look a bit like their mother, just not in the eye colour, but he's pretty sure that they have the same shape. And he does know that she's hiding something. Something big and what worried Jim is that it's probably to do with those men chasing her. The more urgent question is though… _why_ were they chasing her? Why was she so important to them?

The more Jim tried to figure out about his half sister, the more questions then answers he seemed to be getting. Hacking into the databases seems redundant since Pike told them…Pike! _'Maybe he'll tell me what the hell is going on,'_ Jim thought gleefully. But then he just thought, _'Or…maybe not.'_ Jim and Pike have a bit of a history together. Some good, but mostly bad because of circumstances. Thinking about his past usually makes Jim want to go to the bar, but for today, he decided to refrain from that. Something was telling him that he should stay sober for the next day or two or else he's either going to miss something or regret it badly. Or both. So Jim steered clear of the bars, even though it was one of his favourite places to hang out. Thinking of calling Galia, he toyed with his comm. and decided to call her.

_"Hey Jim."_

_"Hey Gal. how's quantum physics?"_ Jim could just hear her scowling.

 _"Pretty good. There's just a couple of the advance theories I'm having a little trouble with. Wanna come over?"_ Jim just smirked at this.

 _"Sure. Just give me a few minutes."_ Jim shut his comm. off and went back towards the academy.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Bones came back into the apartment and it was completely quiet. He was normally use to this, considering the only time it was quiet was if Jim wasn't in. If he was, then there'd probably be music coming from somewhere. Jim normally works better if there's noise in the room. Bones still can't figure that out yet, other then chalking it up to Jim being Jim.

Looking around, he peaked into Jenna's room and saw her sleeping. Taking a closer look, he could see her eyebrows scrunched up from pain. Debating on what to do, Bones just decided to suck it up and went into the room. If she wants to scream at him, she could. Jenna started to stir when he was in the room, making him cock his head slightly at that. Did she do this to everyone who came into her space? Not being really sure, Bones just decided to keep on going when two blurry eyes opened, making her moan and clawed at the pillow to cover her head.

"Jenna," Bones said, trying to make her calm down slightly.

"Head," she whined, trying to block out the drums that are playing right now. Bones frowned at that.

"I'll get you something." He paused for a minute.

"You're no allergic to codeine, are you?" he asked. Jenna frowned for a minute.

"I don't think so." Bones nodded and went to the bathroom cupboard and grabbed some Tylenol. He shook his head, knowing that even though there's some good drugs out now so headaches were not common, people still get then sometimes, depending on the situation. Deciding to grab a glass of water for Jenna, Bones looked at the clock and saw that it was past three and Jim still isn't back yet.

"Here," he said, making his way back to Jenna's room.

"This should help with the pain." Jenna grabbed the pills and threw her head back and grabbed the cup from McCoy and downed the entire cup.

"Thanks," she said after relishing the taste of the water.

"Where's Jim?"

"Somewhere in the city. He'll be back soon." _'If he knows what's good for him he will,'_ McCoy thought as he left Jenna's room, who pulled a blanket over her head the stop the light from getting in. Deciding to sit and relax before having to go back to the hospital, McCoy picked up a PADD and started flicking through one of the newer medical journals that was just published.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

By the time Jim sauntered in, it was around five in the afternoon. All that was on the table was a PADD with _where were you?_ written on it. Jim just shook his head at it, knowing that Bones left it there for him. He can admit that he got carried away with spending time with Galia, but he wanted to spend some time with her, and just to talk…and do the quantum physics of course.

Talking with Galia is nice and it's almost a breath of fresh air. They both had their pasts (that are usually almost never allowed to come up unless they were completely smashed), and they both enjoy the status of 'friends with benefits.' Of course, almost no one else would see it that way, but Jim usually tells them to screw off at that point. Unless it was Cupcake, then Jim would try and goad him into a fight, normally during advanced hand-to-hand combat class. Jim just gave a tiny grin at that.

Wandering around, he was surprised that it was completely quiet. He peaked into Jenna's room and saw her sleeping with all the blankets on top of her head. Jim just snorted, grinned and shook his head as he walked out, trying to think of something to do for the rest of the night. _'May as well get that Engineering essay done,'_ he thought with sadness, not wanting to do it at all. As he was getting his essay wrote, Jim lost track of the time and saw that it was almost two in the morning when he finished. "Ah shit," he groaned, knowing that it's going to be a bitch getting up in the morning.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna lurched on her bed with her eyes wide and panicked, just realizing that she was kicking unconsciously and knocked all the sheets off the bed.

"This isn't good," she whispered to herself. If Voldemort was happy about something, then that meant really bad news for everyone else. Her heart was still racing in the dark and all she could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears. Shaking her head while trying to get rid of the euphoria feeling, Jenna trembled as she laid back down, trying to sleep. _'I need to talk to Chris tomorrow,'_ she thought, as she started to fall back asleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna felt like crap. Scratch that…she felt like it was the Mr. Weasley-Snake thing all over again. She was just so tired. Between Voldemort feeling like he just got everything he wished for and the nightmares that are starting up again, she felt like crap.

"Morning sunshine." Jenna looked up and gave Jim a nasty glare that said _if looks could kill you would be dead right now._ Jenna wanted coffee. She placed her head on the table and wanted to go back to sleep when the smell of her lifeblood awoke her.

"Is that coffee?" She asked hopefully. Jim nodded.

"And even better, it's the real stuff." He placed a mug down in front of her. Jenna just took in the scent of the coffee with a pure bliss look on her face.

"I think I love you." She said happily as she drank her coffee. She could feel herself become more energized as she drank more. Jim merely shook his head as he leaned against the counter to drink his coffee.

"So," Jim started, "what's the plan for today?"

"Not sure," Jenna said.

"I mean, I really don't know what to do here, I'm not familiar with the city, or anyone really," she started to babbled.

"Jenna," Jim cut her off. His brain was working a mile a minute trying to figure out how to keep Jenna entertained for the day.

"Why not go down to the park that's not far from here?" Jim grabbed a PADD and quickly pulled up a map to show Jenna just where he was talking about.

"Oh, and here." Jim tossed her his spare comm. unit (Bones swears that Jim either breaks or loses them on purpose. Jim just argues that he's always given the crappy ones because of how often they short circuit), which she caught with her honed reflexes.

"Bones' and Pike's number's are already programmed in there so if you get lost, call one of them. Actually," he plucked the comm. out of her hands, ignoring her squawk of protest and put his number in the unit. Jim looked at the time and cursed. He had ten minutes to make it to class. And it was the one where he was the assistant instructor too.

"I gotta run. Do try and stay out of trouble." Jenna merely snorted.

"I don't go looking for trouble. It comes and finds me." Jim smiled and shook his head while nearly running out the door.

So he can blame it on the Campbell's then. Sweet. Or a combination. _'It's too early to be thinking like that,'_ he scolded himself as he made his way across campus. And knocked into Uhura.

"What the hell Kirk?"

"Sorry Nicole, running late." Uhura merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's not Nicole either."

"Damn." For the past year and a half, Jim has been trying to guess her first name with no luck. He swears that everyone but him knows would be easy for him to hack into the Academy database to find out what it is, but Jim prefers doing it this way...it's much more fun and it winds her up.

"Actually," Jim said. Uhura turned slowly with an _'it better be good,'_ expression.

"Do you know of any good places for a teenager to go?" Uhura looked slightly confused.

"It's for a friend of mine." There was no way in hell he was telling anyone that Jenna is his sister. Not for a while yet.

"Well, there's the _Omega_ place down on United Street," she said slowly.

"But it would be easier if I know the person."

"What if I send her your way?" Jim asked before jogging away. It took a couple of seconds for the sentence to process in Uhura's mind.

" _Her?_ Kirk, what did you do now?!" Jim was grinning the whole way to advanced combat training.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna couldn't really figure out what to do, so she took Jim's advice and went down towards the small park that had a view of the Bay. When she got there, Jenna loved it. There were some footpaths, trees, small round gardens and benches everywhere. Wanting to run around like a child, Jenna had a lot of difficulty reining that in. _'Great, now I want to go for a run,'_ she frowned.

Part of the problem with having magic (even if there isn't enough for wand magic), was that it was pure energy. Energy that could be bent to the will of the user normally. When you have too much or haven't used it that much, then it builds up and tries to find a way out, which causes accidental magic. Another way was using that energy by exercising your body. By exercising it, like running, you use up some of the excess energy that hasn't been converted and then there isn't as much of a build up. It was another reason why she needs to tell Jim and Bones about her magic. And the fact that Jim has passive magic.

Now that she knows that he's past twenty one, his magic can't grow anymore. But it also means that he can do potions, fly brooms and walk past muggle repellent wards. Jenna bit her lip, not really liking the fact that she needs Pike's help on this. She understands that this isn't something that you would want to leave for too long, or else any trust will be shattered, but at the same time…you don't want to blurt everything out and hope that they'll take everything alright.

Fiddling with the comm. in her hand, she flipped it open and sent off a quick text off to Pike, hoping he'll reply to it. Nibbling at her thumb, Jenna walked around the grass, tempted to take off her shoes. She's nearly forgotten what grass feels like between her toes, not caring if it was the middle of winter. Actually, you couldn't really tell that it's winter right now because of the mildness and the fact that there was no snow anywhere. Sighing, she almost didn't hear the small _ping_ from the comm. flipping it open, Jenna smiled and started to make her way over to the Academy where Pike was waiting for her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When Jenna got inside Pike's office, she nearly knocked into someone who merely kept walking. Glaring at the back of their head, she made a face at them and went inside the office.

Pike was just cleaning up after talking with the interspecies ethnic instructor before Jenna go here. He had a half decent idea on what she wants to talk about, but didn't want to do any assumptions. _'Considering assumptions make an ass out of yourself,'_ Chris thought with a little bit of amusement. As the blond girl made her way into the office, Chris could see that staying with Jim and McCoy has done her a world of good. The bandages were gone within a couple days of leaving the hospital and they had seen to Jenna not doing anything too strenuous. AKA: not allowed to do almost anything. Pike was smiling when Jenna came in.

"Jenna."

"Captain." Pike got up.

"Have a seat Miss Potter." Jenna merely sat down.

"You're not gonna tell me who just came from your office, are you."She stated, having already figured out a little about his mindset. He prefers if people learn for themselves and that the answers aren't always given to them on a silver platter.

"No, you can find out yourself." Jenna exhaled through her nose.

"But…there is a reason why you want to talk to me isn't there." Jenna leaned back against the chair.

"How do you get around the Stature of Secrecy?" Pike raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, there is two ways. One is the legal way. And the other…the not so legal way." Jenna was smirking slightly, wondering how _he_ would know about the 'less then legal way'. Jenna just figures that Chris isn't as squeaky clean as he presents himself to be.

"Alright…let's do legal first to get that out of the way." Jenna pretty much knew this one, but it would be better if it was cleared up a bit.

"The legal way is that you have to be in the immediate family, as in parents and siblings only." Jenna nodded, knowing this part already.

"And the _not_ so legal way?" She asked slyly.

"Leave out hints. Books. Odd things happening, pictures, the works. But don't make it _too_ obvious." Jenna grinned. That sounded like a challenge.

Challenge, accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas are always welcomed here :)


	9. Jenna, meet Galia

Jenna was grinning like a mad person as she walked back to the apartment. She has a couple of ideas on how to convince Jim and Bones about magic. Sure, they'll still skeptical about it when she tells them, but at least she won't get into trouble! Plus, she didn't want to get laughed at either when she did tell them.

As she got in the building, Jenna started thinking about the different ways to get around the rules. One would be her album, but holographs can move as well, if the picture is taken with the right equipment (expensive as hell, but it is possible for it to loop for five seconds). Jenna furrowed her eyebrows slightly at this and pondered on what to do. She couldn't leave out her invisibility cloak. Even though it would be a prominent way to get Jim and Bones to believe her, it's just too precious to her to have out in the open, not to mention if Jim could see the applications of it being used for pranks…Jenna shivered slightly, remembering Bones telling her about Jim and Uhura's constant bantering and such.

"Jim loves chasing after women," Bones explained to her one day while Jim was out, after Jenna asked about Jim, wanting to know more about her brother..

"It's just in his character and the fact that he's never really had someone in his life that stays for long. Yes, he chases skirts, but he also has his reasons for doing and not just being a playboy about it." Jenna had to think about that for a while. It would be so much easier if she could talk to Sirius or even Remus about it. She still hasn't gotten anything back. Either Moony hasn't been to his house, or they're ignoring her. Hopefully it's the former. Jenna went back to thinking about different ways of getting Jim and Bones on board with the whole magic thing.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Sirius was lounging around in Grimmauld Place, bored out of his mind. He sometimes wished that he could tell Dumbledore that he's a git and a prick…and get away with it. He holds some of the most powerful seats in the British government, and has the gall to tell him that he can't be given a trial.

"This is bullshit." Sirius muttered, walking into Regulus' room. He knew that Jenna was using this room after the first night (thank you canine senses), and wasn't really bothered by it. It was pretty much the only clean room in the house as the little monster called Kreacher adored his little brother. It was a little disturbing actually. Sirius somehow ended up in the library. He may not like dark magic, but he knew that it was important to have the knowledge. _Know thy enemy._ Sirius snorted. Who was the enemy? Voldemort for sure, since he's hell bent on destroying the wizarding world over a blood matter, and Dumbledore…Sirius didn't know what to think about him anymore. He remembers the kind headmaster who's twinkling eyes were always laughing at the pranks the Marauders did. Now…he keeps secrets, especially about Jenna. He's almost sure that Snape knows. How and why Dumbledore trusts that ass Sirius will never understand.

Sinking down into the seat, Sirius couldn't quite remember what he was thinking about before _that_ line of thinking came up.

"Sirius!" Sirius was jolted out of his musings and nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"For Merlin's sake Moony! Don't _do_ that!" Remus merely shrugged as he came in the room and promptly dragged him out.

"Jeez man! If you wanted something then just say it!"

"Shush!" Remus whispered. Sirius was slightly surprised at his friend's serious demeanor. Normally there was some sign of joking and teasing in his manner, but right now he was extremely serious. As in…sixth year serious.

"Moony, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Sirius frowned at that, but decided to humour his friend anyway. Remus stopped suddenly making Sirius knock into him and almost toppled over if Remus didn't catch him. After a couple of breath holding seconds, the two were on the move again. When they went into one of the unused drawing rooms, Sirius noticed the floo powder on the fire mantle. It was one of the rooms that wasn't one of the main so the Order had no real need to come into this room.

"When did you sneak the floo powder?" Sirius whispered.

"Yesterday, now come on, we don't have long." Remus grabbed a handful of the powder and whispered clearly, "Moony's Den." He threw down the powder and it lit him in a green fire before disappearing. Sirius was just getting more curious. Remus rarely went home so this must be important. Sirius grabbed a handful of the powder and within seconds, he left his prison.

Shutting his eyes, Sirius spun until he got spat out into his friend's house. It was a modest house, one of the ones modeled for twenty first century England that survived. It was in the country, which suited Moony well, with a basement that had a cage that locked at the door entrance and was magically enhanced so werewolf strength couldn't rip it open. Walking out of the fireplace, Sirius looked around and saw how much of the space was in shambles and was in pitiful condition.

"Moony?" He called out.

"Coming back," was the reply he got. Remus was carrying a letter.

"What's so important about a letter?" Sirius asked.

"And better yet, why didn't it come by owl?" Remus nearly groaned and slapped Sirius on the back of the head.

"Who do we know, that doesn't have access to an owl?" Sirius leaped out of the seat to snatch the letter, but Remus held him back.

"Down Padfoot!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sirius asked.

"Because I only found out about it yesterday. You know I rarely come here." It was true, Sirius had to admit. Remus only ever comes home every couple weeks to pay the bills and to see if anything important came in.

"Well, open it!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus shook his head, knowing that Sirius will never learn the definition of patience. Remus slowly (on purpose), opened the letter, with Sirius tapping his foot on the ground, getting more and more impatient. Remus was trying not to grin at his impatience. Sirius snatched the letter from Remus as soon as it was out of the envelope and read the letter, memorizing it essentially. When he got to the end, Sirius looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Well?" Remus asked calmly.

Sirius wordlessly handed the letter over and collapsed on the couch, not really believing what he just read. James cheated on Lily. The same girl that he declared when he was eleven to be his only love, he cheated on her with another woman and had a child with said woman. Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this fact.

On one hand, he's happy that Lily accepted Jenna, but at the same time, he's pissed off at James for cheated on his sister in all but blood, even if it did result in Jenna. But if Lily was the one who cheated on James…he didn't know what he would think. Hell, he _still_ doesn't know what to think. Remus gave Sirius a scrutinizing look, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"She's still our pup Padfoot." He said after a few minutes.

"I know," Sirius said slightly agitated.

"But what James did-"

"Wasn't Jenna's fault in the slightest," Remus cut in sharply.

"If you want to pin the blame on someone, then blame James who actually slept with this Campbell person. Now, why don't we go and get a PADD that do long range calls." Sirius gave him a puzzled look.

"You don't think I'll pass up this chance, do you?"

"I guess not," Sirius admitted sheepishly.

"Then come on. We have some things to do." Sirius nodded but then stopped abruptly when a thought came to him. The blood wards that Dumbledore kept going on about...don't exist.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was wandering around the small apartment, lost in thought. Well, she would be if she was thinking of anything, but right now she wasn't. She was just wandering around without a single thought going though her head.

Well…one just popped in her head. She could never get this one song out of her head…Jenna ran to her room to grab her PADD and quickly went into the music archives of old twentieth century music and looked up Lou Bega for Mambo No. 5. She didn't really care about the lyrics, but she loved the beat.

Turning it up on full blast, she grinned as the beats started to fill the air. Dancing around without a care in the world, Jenna was almost laughing at how free she felt here, even without the comment about magic. Swaying her hips to the beat, Jenna threw her hands up in the air as her head went from side to side, swinging to the song. Too soon though, the song ended. Jenna pouted but another on came on. She didn't know this one, so she listened to it for a few seconds before figuring out how to dance to it. To Jenna, time seemed to have stood still, not knowing how much time has past. She looked up Enrique Iglesias and found the song Bailamos and a few others and Green Day (so far her favourite is Holiday from American Idiot).

She found a song called Not Ready to Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks. Tilting her head slightly, Jenna pressed play for the song and by the time it was done, it clicked in Jenna's mind that this song represented herself to a certain extent. Pressing the replay button while looking up the lyrics, Jenna started singing to it. She knew that she wasn't the best singer, but it felt great just saying the words. It felt almost therapeutic in the end. Quickly picking another song, she chose another random one, but one from the twenty third century. It was a mix group of humans and Orions that escaped slavery. Jenna always hated those stories, but knew that it couldn't be helped. As the beat started to pick up, Jenna had a playlist, mixed of old and new dance music.

Jim came in while Jenna was doing her crazy dance in the kitchen, probably planning something. She had a small PADD in her hand and was typing away at it while dancing around. He merely crossed his arms with a grin and watched his little sister dance around.

Sister. It was nearly a foreign concept to him, except for little Arya. Jim shook his head to get those morbid thoughts that were starting to creep into his conscious mind out of his head when he recognized Mambo No. 5 when it came on. It was one of his favourite twentieth century songs. Grinning, Jim walked right into the room and started on the chorus.

"A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man."

Jenna whirled around and nearly shrieked in surprise at Jim's sudden appearance.

"Jim!" She yelled over the music. She reached for the PADD to shut it off.

"I thought you were still out." Jim was grinning like a loon when he shrugged.

"Classes are done for me for today." Jenna just made an "ah," sound and turned the music back on, although a lot lower then it was.

"Whatcha doing?" Jim asked. Jenna grinned and shrugged.

"Not much. I did notice that you have no food." Jim snorted at that. With the replicator, there was nearly no need to go to the grocery store as both men were usually exhausted or forgot to eat (in Bones' case, he normally ate at the hospital he worked at).

"So?" Jenna merely rolled her eyes.

"Believe me when I say I can cook." Jim's eyebrows furrowed slightly at that statement but merely tucked it away in his small _Jenna_ file in his mind.

"We can get some things for a couple meals then if Bones agrees," although Jim has no problems seeing him agree to it. Jenna just went back to her PADD and was writing up a huge list of things that she would need.

"That means dishes," she moaned slightly. Jenna hates doing dishes. Making the meals are fine, but the clean up after is brutal in her mind, especially when all she had is scalding hot water that burns her hands.

"I wish that I could just conjure the food," Jenna grumbled, knowing full well that Jim will probably hear her.

"What was that?" Jim asked. Jenna just smiled sweetly at him and said nothing. Rolling his eyes, Jim found that it was too quiet in the room and turned his music file on his own PADD on, with Jenna unconsciously starting to sway to the beat.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

As soon as Bones got home, Jenna was practically on him about her being able to make a half decent meal since _all you'll eat in space is replicated food so may as well get as much real food as possible so you're not sick of that stuff before getting on a ship._ Even though it was all it took for Bones to be on board, he warned her that they couldn't get everything in one go. Jenna merely rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm not an idiot," she mumbled. After having to get groceries for the Dursley's for years, Jenna had nearly figured out a way to stay on top of the budget.

Deciding to just make a replicated ham sandwich, Jenna went into her room for the night. She fiddled with the PADD before she flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Ping._

Jenna's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the noise.

_Ping._

Okay, she wasn't imagining it.

_Ping._

Grabbing the PADD, Jenna saw an unknown number, but decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly.

"Pup?" Jenna's smile nearly split her face as she saw her godfather's image in the small computer.

"Sirius!"

"Move over you over grown mutt." Jenna was nearly laughing. It wasn't that funny, but hearing from them just made everything seem better. Remus nearly pushed Sirius out of the frame but Jenna got a good look at them while they were nearly staring at her.

Jenna's near black hair was now a sandy blond and her eyes were a violet colour.

"You have Dorea's eyes." Sirius couldn't help but comment. Jenna blushed slightly, but was happy that she still had some of her father's side of the family in her looks. Sirius knew that Bellatrix's eyes were also violet, but not the deep purple that Jenna's is. Jenna was also looking much healthier and didn't have her cheekbones being prominent on her face. After a long pause, Remus decided to break the silence.

"Did you find your half-brothers?" Jenna bit her lip.

"I found James, but he prefers to go by Jim." She decided to wait a minute, with Sirius starting to get agitated with her saying nothing.

"Well?" Sirius finally burst out.

"You know how I said that I was staying with Bones and Jim?" Sirius had a look on his face that said she better keep talking.

"It turns out that _this_ Jim is my half brother." The two men looked at each other. You have to love and hate the Potter luck.

"What about George?" Jenna shook her head.

"There's nothing. He ran away when he was twelve and is off planet somewhere in the universe."

There was another awkward pause.

"Are you going to explain that little disappearing act of yours?" Sirius asked casually as if he was commenting on the weather but was really demanding an answer.

"Well, you got the letter or else you wouldn't be talking to me. There was also the fact that I'm actually seventeen and Gringotts needed to talk to me on why the blood glamours were falling and why the hell I even had them on in the first place. I was going to tell you after I got back but after getting cursed like that…" Jenna trailed off, but Sirius and Remus understood.

It's one thing to have a glamour fall and coming back to a calm house waiting for an explanation, but it's another if you're getting cursed at while walking out the door. Sirius told her (rather smugly), about the telling off everyone got with Remus rolling his eyes at his friend.

"So, what's been happening?" Jenna asked. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and debated on telling her.

"Voldemort was ridiculously happy about something the other day." Jenna confessed, wanting to know what's going on. Their heads whipped around so fast, Jenna was slightly amazed that they didn't get whip lash.

"Jenna, has Voldemort been in your mind?" Remus asked sharply. Jenna shook her head on confusion.

"All I got were emotions." And they were pretty damn strong too. Sirius sighed, knowing that Jenna won't drop it at all so he decided to humour her.

"There's been a break out in Azkaban." Jenna's mouth dropped open slightly at that and didn't notice her hands trembling slightly at that.

"I can see this family reunion being happy." She said dryly. Remus snorted at that and shook his head.

"It's probably safer for you to be on the other side of the world right now then here."

"At least no one is tailing me." She bit out. Jenna couldn't help it, especially with the crap they put her through last summer. She decided to say nothing about the Death Eaters that chased her through the streets and about Pike being her other godfather. Sirius was still getting over the shock of Lily not being her real mother it looked like and decided to take some pity on the man about that.

"Padfoot, we have to go." Sirius had a depressed look on his face at that.

"You can call tomorrow." Jenna said.

"Fine." He sulked.

"Bye pup."

"Bye Sirius, Remus." She shut off the PADD, not really knowing that Jim heard most of the conversation.

He wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop, it just happened that way. It was when she dropped his name that he decided to listen. Now Jim was more confused then ever. He wanted to know the mystery behind Jenna Potter and what the hell that was. Pike probably knew something.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When Jenna got up, Jim was already gone again for his early engineering class. Throwing on a t-shirt and some pants, Jenna left the apartment with her comm. link and a note for either Bones or Jim, whoever got there first. She wanted to get a couple picture frames for her pictures of her parents and wandered through San Francisco.

Weaving in and out of the crowds, Jenna could nearly taste the salt from the ocean as she made her way into a second hand shop that usually have different things in stock. Wandering into the store, she saw a lot of junk. Pure, junk. Deciding to not be deterred (and having lots of time on her hands helped too), Jenna kept looking for something. She didn't know what she wanted yet, but she did have an idea.

She nearly wandered past it when a glint came off some glass. Stopping, she took another look and saw a couple of old fashion picture frames. One was a silver frame that had swirls going along the frame, while the other was a gold colour that looked like paneling with the way the straight line on the frame was going down.

Jenna decided to grab them so she could put her parents pictures in them. She can't get her head wrapped around the fact that Lily isn't her mother and the fact that her real mother just upped and abandoned her without a second thought. Jenna resented Winona for that slightly, even if she did die when Jenna was little. Going up to the counter to pay for it, Jenna flipped through her cards to see what all the goblins did. One said _Jenna Potter,_ while another said _Jenna Campbell, Annora Campbell, Annora Potter._

Jenna was slightly amazed at the number of identities the goblins gave her. She pulled out the one that said _Jenna Campbell,_ as that was a name that wasn't unique, like John Smith. Jenna Potter might raise a couple red flags with some people that she really didn't want to see right now. Paying for the frames, Jenna left the store and started walking back to the apartment to put her pictures in, when she noticed a small clothes store. Looking at her wallet, she grinned and went inside and came out poorer, but had a couple bags of clothes in each hand. She only had a couple outfits that Galia had let Jim borrow for her (after Jim explained the dilemma on the second day of Jenna living with them to get her by), and wanted some clothes of her own.

As she made her way into the building, she couldn't help but turn around and admire the sight of San Francisco right now with the sun high in the sky. The tall buildings, the Golden Gate bridge (well, she couldn't see it right now at ground level), and just the sheer _number_ of humans, aliens and humanoids just walking around was slightly staggering.

Jenna thought of what would happen if the purebloods were to be dropped off here…they'd probably have a heart attack. Jenna smirked at the thought as she made her way up to the apartment. Swiping her key and entering the pass code, she made her way to her room and was mentally going through all her pictures and which ones she wanted out as she put all her clothes away and admired the one dress she grabbed.

It was a deep purple dress that came to her knees that was a v-neck and she could twirl in it, which she was excited about. Promising herself that she'll wear it sometime, Jenna put all her new clothes away before grabbing her photo album off the small shelf, and started to flip through it for what she wanted.

Landing on her favourite of just her and her parents waving at the camera outside of their house, she gently took it out of its pocket and put it in the gold frame and kept searching until she found one and frowned. She doesn't remember putting this one in.

It was during the summer and in one of the rare moments that Jenna got with her godfather and was laughing and had a smile on her face just her and him with Buckbeak, laughing at something Sirius said. If Jenna was honest with herself, she's barely smiled for the past couple years, with the wizarding world just pounding at her emotions and was edging her closer to a break down. If she did stay there for the rest of the year, Jenna would've had a melt down of epic proportion, with everything weighing on her shoulders and getting no relief.

That's when she realized that she's free here. Free of expectations, free of pity and sneers of scorns. Jenna let out a hysterical laugh that would have had Jim worried for his sister's sanity.

Jenna took out the picture and flipped it over and recognised Remus' writing. _Cub and Padfoot, 2256.232_ Jenna blinked and just put it in the silver frame, placing them both on her side table. Smiling in contentment, Jenna flitted through the apartment, looking for something to do.

The problem with being her right now is the fact that she's not in school right now and that wasn't a good thing as she wanted into Starfleet, which made things extra hard as she had no marks to show for anything. Breathing out hard through her nose, Jenna flopped on the couch and played with her hair before the door burst open. Jenna flipped off the couch into a crouch, ready to hex.

"Jenna!" Cursing her stupidity, Jenna quickly put her wand away and stood up. Raising an eyebrow at her brother, she looked at his companion. It was an Orion. Jenna couldn't help but look. Orions were slaves and to see one isn't very common since they normally have to escape. This one had bright red hair that could rival a Weasley red and had the typical green skin. When Jenna realized she was staring, she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Jenna, this is Galia. Galia, Jenna, my sister." When Jenna looked at Jim, he had a look of trust in his eyes when he said that. Jenna turned to Galia and held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said cautiously. Galia just grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Jenna stiffened for a second before relaxing. Galia looked over her head at Jim, who just nodded. Galia pulled Jenna and held her out at arms length. Jenna was getting nervous. Galia had a look that Lavender did before dragging Jenna all through Hogsmede to get her a dress because the one Mrs. Weasley got her was much too big. Lavender ended up getting her a strapless dark forest green dress that went to the floor and had chiffon on the outside and had a sweetheart empire waistline that Jenna fell in love with. She still had the dress as it was one of the few things she brought with her from Grimmauld place as she didn't want that house elf to touch it or Aunt Petunia to burn it if she found it.

"I already have clothes." She stated outright. Galia just pouted. _Pouted!_ Galia glared at Jim.

"Where's my fun now?" She asked. Jim just smirked and shrugged. Jenna nervously twirled a strand of hair. Galia was staring at her head. Jenna stopped after seeing the stare.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Galia said airily as she held a bunch of Jenna's hair and wrinkled her nose.

"When was the last time you go it cut?" Jenna opened her mouth then promptly closed it. She had no idea when the last time was.

"Um…" was the only answer Galia needed. She looked at Jim.

"I'm stealing your sister for a few hours." She stated. Jim, not wanting to get in the middle of this, just held up his hands, making Jenna glare at him as she got dragged out the door.

After Galia dragged her out of the apartment, Jenna couldn't help but ask, "how close are to my brother?" Galia just shrugged.

"Mostly friends with benefits. We both have a similar past so it helps us connect when no one else understands. Plus we have a lot of trust in each other."

"How much?" Galia nearly stopped to think about it.

"We know everything about each other, even our regrets." Galia and Bones were the only ones Jim ever voluntarily told about what happened when he was a teenager. Pike already knew due to circumstances. Jenna just blinked at that.

"I've also been told," Galia continued as they walked down the street, "that you have been bored out of your mind." Jenna went slightly red at that.

"I have been," she admitted.

"As much as I like the free time, I need something to do or else I'm going to go stir crazy."

"Don't you have any schooling?" Galia asked.

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Jenna said, cutting her off.

"It's just that the boarding school I went to isn't really equipped for what I need. There's no language class, engineering class or a half decent science class. I ran and wound up here and it's all just been one big blur." Jenna admitted. Galia was silent for a few minutes as they kept walking down the street.

"If you want," Galia said slowly.

"I can give you some of my first year work to keep you from dying of boredom because if you're anything like Jimmy, then you'll be bored off your ass." Jenna quirked her lips and snorted at that. She _did_ get easily bored if something didn't hold her interest.

"What track are you in?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Engineering." Galia said proudly.

"What track do you want?"

"I have no idea." Jenna admitted.

"I love engines but I also love flying and a couple of my old friends said that I could command people if I wanted to." Galia hummed at that.

"Well, I can give you the engineering work for first year and see how it is. Unfortunately, you won't get to do the fun stuff like building and taking apart small twenty first century engines."

"I'm sure I can survive." Jenna said dryly.

"Here we are!" Galia said abruptly, grabbing Jenna's hand and dragging her into…a hair salon?

"Oh Merlin help me," she moaned. Jenna was just getting use to the colour and she liked the length. A couple of humans and a couple Betazoid's were the hair dressers of this place. One of the humans (Jenna could see pupils and irises so she' assuming it's a human), came dancing up and stared at them like pieces of meat. Jenna was unnerved by the woman's stare.

"Hi, came I help you?" Galia took charged.

"Yes, my friend here needs a haircut…badly." Jenna stared at the floor.

"Well, Malya should be free in a couple minutes if you want to wait." Galia nodded and the two of them took a seat. Jenna turned to look at Galia.

"Don't give me that look!" Galia exclaimed.

"Trust me when I say you have much potential for a good look. You just need the right cut." Jenna just nodded, deciding to trust her. She's sure that if she didn't like it, she could just glamour it or get a wig or something. Jenna tilted her head slightly.

"Can I at least keep the length?" She asked, having a feeling she won't have much choice in her hair. Galia took a critical look over her.

"Yes, we can keep _most_ of the length, but we do need to get rid of most of those split ends. Those are horrid." She finished with a shudder. Jenna merely gave her a weird look, not really seeing the big deal of it all.

"I'm told one of you needs a cut?" Jenna nearly jumped out of the seat at that. The woman in front of her had bright purple hair that had a pixie cut and was a very dark purple underneath. Jenna was slightly nervous as she was sat in a chair. The only time she ever got a hair cut was when Petunia nearly shaved all her hair off, muttering things like "freak," and "like that freaky sister of mine's hair." Jenna stared at herself in the mirror, and winced at her hair. It looked like a rats nest near the bottom, and the hair dresser was clicking her tongue and Jenna had a feeling that she wasn't amused in the slightest.

"When was the last time you had your hair done?"

"Uh, nine years ago?" Jenna said. It sounded more like a question while getting an outraged and horror look from the hair dresser.

"Well, we'll just fix that, now won't we?" Jenna had a feeling that this will take a while.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Three hours later, Jenna came walking out with slightly longer then shoulder length curls and her hair parted at the side with a fringe from some hair not quite at the front of her face.

"Jenna, stop fidgeting, it looks fine," Galia tried to reassure her. Jenna wasn't quite so sure as they walked back to the apartment. Jenna just walked until they made it up to the room and swiped her card. Jim and Bones were both there and looked up at who was coming in.

Jim couldn't believe that Jenna got her hair cut.

Bones was thinking in amusement of Jim trying to keep his sister in the apartment, under armed guards so no boys would talk to her. Jenna played with her hands.

"So, what do you think?" Galia chirped. Jim kept staring at Jenna's face.

"Jim?" Jenna asked softly, fearing he didn't really like it.

"You look a bit like mom." He said. Jenna didn't know whether to be happy about that or not.

On one hand, she was getting compared to her mother. On the other, it was the same woman who abandoned her on a door step. So, she just decided to smile at that.

"Anything else on the go today?" Jenna asked.

Jim shook his head, thinking that he shouldn't mention the fact that she had moving pictures in her room and was hoping that it was really just very expensive technology that he hasn't even figured out how to build a model of it.

"Not really. Other then you better start making lists of groceries you want to get. With a limit of about fifteen items on each list." Jenna's face lit up at that.

"You have to run it by me first though." Bones cut in.

"I don't want that moron," he jerked a thumb at Jim, who just squawked at that, "dying because he ate something he wasn't suppose to."

"That's fine," Jenna said, more then willing to do that if it meant real food and having something to do.

Galia decided to make her exit then.

"I'll see you later Jim. I'll get you those PADD's in a couple days Jenna. Just try not to blow anything up." Galia said. Jenna merely smirked.

"We'll see." Bones just threw up his hands at that.

"Good god, there's two of you now. You two are going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"But you love us," the siblings replied together. Their answer was a thunk of a head hitting a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have picture links on my profile on fanfiction for the green and purple dresses and the new haircut. Same pen name.


	10. More Bonding Time

Jenna played with the PADD that she had in her hands with her charms book beside her. Galia's work kept her busy and also kept stumping her as well which is a good thing as a bored Jenna isn't a good thing. Whenever she got the chance, she would bug her brother for help on it. Jim would just roll his eyes at her, but helped.

"This isn't bad," he commented on her one answer that she was struggling with. "The professors give out extra information on the subject that's sometimes not really covered in the textbook. With that, this is impressive so far. You just missed out on the part where the crystals are partially powered by the UV rays in the sun to help store energy in the crystals that's in the car." Jenna nodded as she jotted that down. She was determined to get into the academy in September. She just had no idea on what track she wanted. She wanted to do command, but she loves flying with a passion, but also enjoys playing with engines and wirings. Most of the choices are on the bridge but one is in the bowel of the ship which she's told is a lot of fun to play around in.

Jenna also couldn't focus on her work because Jim recently told her and Bones about his small internship on the  _USS Faragaut_  that's going to last four months. Jim admits it's one of the nicer ships, but he's personally holding out for the  _USS Enterprise_  as he saw it being built on the outskirts of his home town. Jenna's the only one who knows about that small desire and is happy with keeping such a secret for her brother although she's also scared because it's going to be months before she can see her brother again and she only just found him. She knows that she's being selfish, but Jenna doesn't care. Just once in her life, she wants to be selfish. She also knew that because Jim even told her about the news was that it meant that he trusts her enough to share something that other people don't know quite yet.

Speaking of secrets…Jenna turned her head to her picture of her father and adoptive mother, who quite honestly, she thinks of as her real mother, no matter what the letter said. She rolled onto her side so she can stare at the pictures. The other held the one with her and Sirius together. She smiled softly at the picture and wondered how him and Remus are getting by. It's been just over a week since they've talked and Jenna hasn't given out anymore hints to Jim about her magic. To be honest, she's a little scared to.

"Screw it," she said angrily and chucked a pillow at the wall and threw herself off the bed while grabbing the PADD and putting it up, forgetting about her charms book on her bed. She righted herself up and grabbed her small purse that was a dark green colour that crossed over her chest. To her, it's more practical then the huge ones that you have to keep hitching up to stay on the shoulder. She left the apartment with a sweater on, finding it a little cold and went straight to the Starfleet campus.

She's only met up with Chad once in the last week. They went walking to his class and just talked about different things. Jenna was determined to make sure that the relationship wasn't based on just looks and that there was actually something in common between the two of them. There were a few things, but Jenna didn't want to take anything too fast and to be honest, he fascinated her for she's never had a boy go after her for looks and not her fame or money (not that anyone here knows about that). She decided to see if Chad was out yet since she was a bit bored of doing nothing but walk around with no one to talk to. She walked around the campus when someone literally ran her over, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" She whined, rubbing her thigh in soreness. Her hair was sprayed everywhere when the person got up, shaking his blond hair. Jenna was shocked to see a kid that looked younger then herself here.

"I'm sowwy!" The boy cried as he scrambled up. Jenna was propped up on her elbows about to get up when a hand was offered to her.

"Thanks." She said and wiped the mud off her jeans.

"I'm weally, weally sorry about zat miz." He said, his big blue eyes looking at her in fear. Jenna was very quick to reassure him.

"No! It's fine. I should've been looking where I was walking." The boy's blond cork screw curls bounced up and down as he was jumping on the balls of his feet. "Can I ask your name?" Jenna asked curiously. The boy nodded very quickly at that.

"Pavel Chekov." He said proudly. Jenna just gave a smile and her hand out for a shake.

"Jenna Potter, nice to meet you Pavel." Pavel grabbed her hand and shook it. "Where were you going to in such a rush?" She asked.

"My physics class. I don't want to be late." Jenna raised her eyebrow slightly at that. She knew a good lie when she saw one. Pavel was shifting slightly under her gaze as she knew that he was lying. Class wasn't going to get out for another few minutes. Jenna's violet eyes sparkled and were beckoning him to tell the truth. But how would she react that he was getting to class early so the boys from his math class wouldn't gang up on him again, just because of his age? They were jealous that he was  _asked_ to join the academy when most of these people had to fight to get in when this kid got in without a struggle. Pavel's shoulders stooped slightly at this. "Some guys in my class," he mumbled, not wanting to get into it. Jenna had a look of understanding at this. She went through this back in primary school with Dudley always wanting her to do her friend's homework for them and would refuse, having to seek refuge in the library, sometimes hiding in the librarian office if it got too bad.

"What track are you on?" She asked curiously.

"Command for navigation," he said in excitement. Jenna nodded at this and thought that there were a lot of people on the command track. "What about you?" The question made Jenna come back to reality.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm applying for the academy next year," she said truthfully. "I'm thinking either command track or engineering which should be fun." Pavel just shrugged and nearly jumped when it seemed that all the doors simultaneously open with people rushing out. Jenna got out of the way before getting trampled to death by the herds of bodies in the halls. "I think that's my cue," Jenna muttered before turning to Pavel. "It was nice to meet you." Pavel shook her hand and went into the classroom. Jenna made a mental note of the time and class before leaving to go find Chad before he disappears.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim was happily whistling as he went down the street towards the apartment. He had no assignments to do and was free for the rest of the day. He was excited for in a few months he will be on the _USS Faragaut_ to do some practical's as he calls it. It's mostly for him to observe how a captain and their second work, along with the chain of command. They learnt this all in class but this was to show them how it works in the real universe. The ship won't leave until May so there's still a little over three months until then. Jim wondered if Jenna enjoys swimming since he really doesn't know any of her hobbies. Maybe they can have a little…talk about what they like. They know stuff about each other, but not that much. Or not as much as Jim would like. Jim was nosey that way although he would say that he's curious. Bones would just shake his head and say he's nosey. Jim decided that since he didn't have class until the afternoon tomorrow, he and Jenna could talk. Plus he wanted to know about how that picture moved as it didn't have the special sheen that the specialized holographs would have to make the pictures move, not to mention it costs a fortune for the equipment. As he went into the apartment building, Jim had a grin on his face at the prospect of having real food and not having to go to a restaurant to get it, as he and Bones can't cook worth a damn. It was always replicated stuff that Jim made faces at because of the taste and the texture that he can't stand. Walking into the room, Jim looked around and saw a PADD on the table.

_Gone to get the groceries that Bones OK'd. Be back soon._

_Jenna_

Jim smiled at that, knowing that Jenna will be back soon. Bones was working a late shift tonight as one of the interns has a cold, the one thing that modern medicine has yet to cure. Jim flopped ungracefully onto the couch and pulled a PADD from under the couch and decided to just play music as he relaxed. It didn't happen often, but once in a while Jim needs to wind down which meant nice music, a couch and no one to bother him which left him to his thoughts. Some of the thoughts were ideas for annoying Cupcake and Uhura while others are more depressing which gave Jim a headache as he wrestled with them to go back to the dark part of his mind, while most of the time, he thought of just nothing in particular and just stared at the ceiling. He couldn't tell you how long he was lying there on the couch but he didn't move when Jenna came barrelling through the door and nearly fell over from the weight of the bags she was carrying. Jim didn't move as Jenna made her way to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically.

"You didn't ask," was the answer she got. Jenna just huffed and kept the bags on the ground, not having the energy to hoist them to the counter. Not only did she get food, she also got herself a spice rack, mincer, squeezer and a few other things that'll make her life slightly easier that she forgot to grab before during her first grocery run a few weeks ago. Not to mention the mandatory cutlery and plates, bowels and containers. She put all the frozen and cold things away and started to put the canned items where she wanted them to be. Jenna quickly washed the individual containers from the spice rack and started to fill them and labelled everything so she didn't get anything mixed up. Placing the spare spice in the top cupboard, Jenna nearly collapsed right then and there, too tired to do anything else. She would've settled for the couch, but her brother was already hogging it.

"Scoot." She said flatly. Jim just gave her a look before slightly moving. Jenna just flopped on the couch and scooted towards her brother and rested her head on him, too exhausted to care about anything else. Jim froze when she did that before he realized that she wasn't moving and fell asleep. Jenna was curled up to Jim and Jim didn't have the heart to move her. He's seen the slight smudges under her eyes and wondered if she was having nightmares or just not sleeping. He wrapped an arm around her and his head fell back on the couch and before he knew it he was asleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When Bones came home extremely late, he didn't expect the two siblings to be on the couch sleeping. Grinning, he grabbed his camera and took a few pictures before heading for bed after an exhausting shift.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When Jim got up the next day, he could feel some weight on him. Turning his head slightly he saw a blond head on him before shifting. The memories from the day before came flooding back.

"Jenna?"

"Mm?" Jenna didn't want to get up. She was too comfortable.

"Could you get up for a minute?"

"Comfy." Bones came into the room at that moment and Jim sent him a look that pleaded for help. Bones snorted and lifted Jenna up and ignored her squawk and Jim slipped out from under her and onto the floor. Bones got a dirty look from Jenna when he let go.

"So what's going on?"

"Well…today's the weekend so…" Jenna looked at Jim curiously.

"You bored then?" Jim nodded seriously.

"I was hoping that we could go exploring." Jenna's eyes lit up at that.

"Sure."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jenna was laughing at something Jim said as they walked back to the apartment. They talked about trivial stuff trying to get to know each other better from favourite sports, colours, foods, places and where they want to travel. Jenna had to edit her answers for some of them such as quidditch and Hogwarts. She did do some deliberate slip ups by saying 'Merlin' or 'muggles.' She's hoping that Jim picked up on them so she's closer to being able to reveal her magic to him and the fact that Jim has passive magic as well. She wonders whether she should bring Pike in on this.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Jenna murmured as they went inside the apartment and found Pike in there.

"Hello Jenna, Jim."

"Pike," the siblings said. Pike inclined his head slightly. "

I need to speak to Jenna for a minute. Jena gave Jim a slightly worried look as she left. Going into her bedroom, Pike shut the door.

"You need to tell Jim."

" _Now?_ " Jenna panicked.

"He needs to know, the sooner the better. I know I said that it'll take a while but you've had a few weeks to ease him into the idea but now you need to tell him outright."

"But why now?" Jenna demanded.

"Jim will be leaving on the  _Faragaut_ in a few months and you need to get him use to the idea of magic before he leaves."

"I thought I had more time," Jenna panicked.

"I'll be in the room when you explain this but Jenna you  _need_ to do this and to explain why those men were after you and why you're still not safe." Jenna wanted to grumbled, throw a fit and scream that it's not fair to her. Taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down (curse her temper!), before looking at Pike.

"You'll do some of the explaining as well," she warned. Pike just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Let's get this over with." Jenna grumbled while throwing Pike a dirty look. Pike looked at her in amusement as she looked like Winona after George tried to hit on her. She left her bedroom and went back out into the living room. Trying to calm her racing heart, Jenna looked at the two men. She didn't know what she'd do if they rejected her, think that she's some kind of freak.

"What's going on Jenna?" Jim asked in concern. He didn't like the way her eyes were darting to and from the different exits. Pike can into the living room, making Jenna's too tense shoulders relax slightly. She twisted her hands and was too high strung to do anything else but wring them.

"I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter shouldn't take as long.


	11. Secrets Out

Jenna looked between Bones, Jim and Pike. Her hands started to shake slightly at this.  _'This is it, no going back,'_  she told herself firmly. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Jim and Bones. "How much do you know of what happened in England sixteen years ago?" she asked. Jenna knows that she defeated Voldemort fourteen years ago, but she asked sixteen because Voldemort was nearly at the height of his power by then. "Not much," Bones admitted. "Didn't really care about news that was happening on the other side of the world at the time. I was more interested in playing outside with the horses."

Jim just frowned. He was just a child at the time and he never heard anything related to England. Then again, Frank was an ass and didn't really care what was happening outside of the bottle most of the time. It was just a blip on the map to him and it held no real meaning, other then the Kelvin Memorial Archive that he's never been to is there. Jim and Bones both looked at Pike. "I know what happened and I'm letting Jenna explain about it." He said firmly. Jenna already knew that he wants her to explain everything, but she still started fiddling with her hands slightly. She decided to just go blunt and get it done with.

"Do you believe in magic?" She asked finally, just blurting it out and wanting the uncomfortable silence to go away. Jim had a puzzled look on his face until the pieces started to finally click in his head at that. The strange book she left on her bed, some of the contents of the letter and how her appearance changes were possible and all the little things were starting to make more sense. But…Jim had to admit that even though it sounded far fetch, the Vulcan's were touch telepaths (one of the only things that they freely admitted), and Betazoid's were empaths…so maybe there were quirks in humans too. "Can you prove it?" Jim asked finally. Jenna's lips twitched. "I thought you might figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Bones asked. He didn't really notice any of the strange things as he was one who didn't invade other people's rooms all the time. Unless it was Jim's and there was normally a very good reason because Jim usually needed to be patched up after one thing or another. But there has been something strange going on, especially after getting a glimpse of that book Jim had or the pictures that moved on Jenna's dresser.

"This." Jenna took out her wand and pointed it at a PADD and muttered softly, " _wingardiam leviosa_." The other three watched as the small PADD started to float on its own. Jenna then directed it slowly towards Bones, who looked on in amazement as it floated right in front of him. Jim was in mild shock at this. There wasn't an explanation for this. At all. He knew that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him since he's been blinking and the PADD was still floating. Any calculation he did in his head couldn't make any sense of this. He tried to remember if he'd ever seen something like this before, maybe in a different country, or another planet…nothing really came to mind, except for Marla…Jim shook his head at that, not wanting to focus on those memories, even if they would help him understand all this and locked those thoughts back to where they came from. Although…he remembers one kid from school (when he actually went) who once talked about witches and wizards and how they were real. Of course, when Jim went to ask him about it the next day, the kid didn't even know what the hell Jim was talking about and thought Jim had lost his mind. Maybe there was a reason for all this madness.

Bones could only sputter. "H-how?" Jenna merely shrugged. "I have no idea about the mechanics behind this, other offer up genetics being partially the cause of this and energy manipulation." No one said anything, making the air feel very uncomfortable. "Can we sit?" Jenna asked desperately. "This might take a while." Everyone sat on the two couches with Jenna springing back up within seconds and started pacing the room. "How should I start?" She asked Pike, who merely shrugged.

"I would start with the basics along with the blood statuses." Jenna nodded and stopped pacing so quickly.

"Alright then…so, you all know about the myths about King Arthur and Merlin, the Stonehenge and everything related to magic on this planet?" With the nods, Jenna continued. "They're not myths, they're real." She held up her hands, just in case there was any protest. "What I'm telling you, you cannot tell anyone else. There's something called the Stature of Secrecy which is basically the guideline on what non-magical people can know, which is nothing." She said flatly.

"And what happens when you break that?" Bones asked.

"You get your memory wipe," she said with no emotion as she remembered seeing Lockhart with no memory of basically anything. Jim recoiled at that. You can have your memory wiped? With a couple of words, not remember anything…Jim shivered at that.

"But you're telling us now," Pike said, trying to steer everything back to the topic at hand. Jenna nodded.

"The only reason why I'm getting away with this is a) Jim is my family, who is the only exception and b) I have Chris here." Pike just nodded. "Let's just say a few people owe me some favours." Jim nodded, slightly weary of what Pike could've done in the past that could've warranted that some of these people owe him favours. "Although, I'm curious on if it only applies to this planet or not…anyway, blood statuses. What you need to understand about the wizarding world is that they are still stuck in medieval times, even though it's the twenty-third century. There are essentially four types of blood statuses. The first is the smallest, but have the most political power, which are the purebloods. These people can boast that they only ever had witches and wizards in their direct family line. They also make up for most of the government there, which is part of the reason why they are in so much shit. The next is a muggleborns. Muggleborns are born to non-magical parents so it's pretty much self explanatory."

"But if it could be possibly a gene, then would it be a spontaneous gene mutation or would they already have to have a recessive gene that's triggered?" Bones asked. Jenna froze and looked thoughtful.

"I have no idea actually."

"Who came up with the name muggleborns?" Jim asked. Jenna shrugged.

"No idea. Always has, always been. It derives from the fact that wizards call non magical folk muggles, in which I hate that name, except for a couple of people who deserve that title." And there was no doubt in anyone's mind on who she was talking about. "The third is a halfblood and the reason why I said that there four essential statuses. A half blood can be a child from a pureblood and muggleborns parents, a pureblood or a non magical, halfblood and a pureblood, halfblood and a muggleborns, halfblood and a non magical or two half bloods." Jenna stopped to catch her breath. She quickly counted how many combinations there were and was slightly shocked that purebloods aren't completely gone yet. Of course, incest is always an option…but they already do that. Majority anyway. "Then there's a squib who is the opposite of a muggleborns, again, with the possibility of the genetic recessive mutation. So," she clapped her hands. "That's the basics and I'm turning this over to Chris because I'm still finding things out about the First Rising myself." Everyone looked at Pike expectantly. He sighed, knowing that Jenna would probably do this to him. It must be a Campbell thing since Jim likes doing it too whenever he could.

"It's a good thing that Jenna just explained that because it's the very fact that the purebloods are a small group that their world has been having troubles. This is something referred to as the Blood Wars while others call it an attempt at a mass genocide." Chris started to explain. Jim flinched slightly at that as his mind unhelpfully supplied, " _The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death…"_  Jim couldn't help but shudder at this as it ran through his mind against his will. "During the last few centuries there has been wars fought over the fact that there has been an increasing number of muggleborns and the shrinking number of purebloods."

"I like to think it's due to the fact that the ones in Britain have never heard of incest or the fact that since the families are getting smaller and with only the same gene pool for the past few centuries, you  _would_ wonder why the pureblood's are dying out." Jenna piped up sarcastically. She hates majority of purebloods, mostly because of their 'holier than thou' attitude.

"One of the bloodiest wars was the last one, lead by one man going by the name of Lord Voldemort." Chris continued. Jim couldn't help but do something between a snicker and a snort at the name. "Lord Flight of Death. That's intimidating." Jenna merely grinned and snorted at the name.

"That…is not intimidating."

"I can think of worse," Jim muttered. Jenna gave him a weird look at that, but took over talking. "He murdered anyone who apposed him, no matter their blood status. He killed off some pureblood lines that dated back centuries as well although, I can't help but wonder why these purebloods are serving him if he's wiping out purebloods." Jenna thought for a second then shook her head, forgetting about the so called 'blood traitors.' Idiots. "He went after my parents a year and a half after they found me and were murdered. Then he came after me."  _'Not Jenna, please! Not my Jenna!'_ Jenna shivered slightly as Lily's voice haunted her. Jim narrowed his eyes at that.  _No one_ touches his sister.

"Is he dead?" He asked lowly. Jenna shook her head in regret. "The spell backfired on him, leaving him a spirit for thirteen years. I got sent to the Dursley's. What  _wonderful_ people they are," she said sarcastically. The men already knew about them and were working on building a case against them with some of Starfleet's lawyers and are making an air tight case so these people never see the light of day again. "My godfather was thrown in jail because the wizards thought that he was guilty of selling out my parents with no trial and I was shipped off to ten years of hell. Then Hogwarts came. When a witch or wizard turns eleven, a letter comes, inviting them to a school to learn magic. I went, found out I was famous because I survived Voldemort's attack and was either loved or hated." She said. It doesn't bother her anymore about their opinions. She doesn't need them. "Voldemort tried to come back during my first and second year and my godfather broke out of prison during my third. I met one of my 'uncles' who was one of the new professors at the school." Jenna said with a small smile on her face. Then it dropped. "Voldemort came back last year." She shivered at the thought of the monster coming back to life and her hand in helping with it. Jim had a small feeling that she was there for it, but didn't voice it, knowing how stubborn the Campbell's can get, if he remembered his mother correctly. "This year, I've been slandered by the papers, orchestrated at school, my friends turned on me so I just left, not being able to handle it anymore. You know what happens afterwards." No one really said anything else, other then Jim wanting to have some details about her schooling. How bad was it there? "I should start on supper," Jenna said quietly and swiftly left the room, leaving the men in silence.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jim turned to Pike and was still in slight shock. "How long have you known?" He demanded.

"I've known about the magical world for years and have heard of Jenna, the Girl-Who-Lived as she was called. If you ask for details then be prepared for an unhappy story." Jim and Bones looked at each other. "There's something else that she forgot to mention and I'll remind her to but it concerns you." He gave a pointed look at Jim. Pike then looked at Bones and went into the kitchen. Jim and Bones couldn't help but look at each other at this revolution.

"Would you believe this?"

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes then no." Jim looked into the kitchen where Jenna had her back turned and making supper. Everyone was quiet as Jenna worked on the meal, not knowing what to say to her. When Jenna finished a while later, there was an awkward silence as everyone ate.

"So Jenna, what happened at Hogwarts?" Bones asked, trying to break the ice that seemed to have come over everyone. "What do you want to know?" Jenna asked in a tense voice.

"What was it like?" Jenna's lips twitched slightly at the broadness of the question.

"It's a boarding school in a castle. We get sorted into one of four houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I was in Gryffindor like my parents. There are the core classes that we have to take like transfiguration, charms, potions, astronomy and history. Made a couple friends and was on my house team for quidditch, I'll explain later, and got into a lot of trouble that year." Jim was now extremely curious about her school life. Jim noticed what his sister's eyes looked like and decided not to press her for details at this time for now. But…

"What's quidditch?" Jenna looked up at him then smirked. Bones knew that smirk anywhere and nothing good usually came from it.

"It's a sport." She said simply. When Jim started to almost vibrate from bouncing and with the need to know, Jenna took pity on her brother. "It has seven players," may as well draw this out for her own amusement. "A keeper who is the goalie, three chasers that take a ball to score it in one of three hoops that the keeper defends, two beaters to keep charmed rock hard balls from cracking our skulls and a seeker to find a snitch the size of a walnut to win the game."

"Seems alright," McCoy said cautiously.

"Did I mention it's played 50 feet in the air on broomsticks?" Jenna asked innocently. She could hear Chris snort at that comment as McCoy looked at her in horror. He turned to Jim who had a look between boyish excitement and wanting to play it himself and horror that his sister would be playing this. Jenna was trying not to laugh at them. "Does that answer your question?" Jim nodded with a slightly glazed over look.

Jenna finished making supper and the four of them ate in silence. Jim was thinking of questions and how to kill Voldemort with his bare hands while McCoy was mentally reviewing all the facts that he had for now and which ones he wanted to know about. Chris was there for moral support for the most part while Jenna was lost in her own little world. When they all finished and dishes were done, Jenna, Jim and Bones were all sitting on the couch with Jena between the two men and Chris sitting in a chair facing the three of them.

Jenna was staring at the floor, thinking about how much of her painful past she wanted to reveal. Deciding on just the bare minimum, she proceeded to tell them about her first four years at Hogwarts, skimming over majority of the years and only telling them the most important facts. The only thing that she willingly elaborated on was Remus and Sirius. Those two she could talk about. Fourth year, she told them about the cup, the tasks and the fact Voldemort was back. Nothing more. Her eyes had a haunted look when she gave them a brief summary on what happened last year. She was still trying to deal with the guilt that's been wracking at her for months. Not noticing her eyes drooping, Jenna struggled to stay awake, leaning on Jim while falling asleep.

"I think we'll call it a night," Bones said while looking at Jenna who was now snoozing on Jim's shoulder. The three men said their goodbyes while Jim and Bones helped Jenna to her room. She weakly pushed them off and gave them a glare.

"I can dress myself." Jim was out of there pretty fast with McCoy looking back to make sure that she really was fine. Satisfied, he shut the door, leaving Jenna to herself. Getting her pajama's on, Jenna crawled into bed and snugged under the covers completely exhausted but started to remember the happy times with her best friends. When Hermione nagged her to do homework, trouncing Ron at exploding snaps, laughing over private jokes that only the three of them shared…she couldn't help it when the tears started running down her face and sniffed at the pain that accompanied them. But the happy memories didn't stop the nightmares that took a grip in her mind. She started to shake and twitched as her memories came back after slightly opening the floodgates from earlier. Even though she only covered the basics, she completely forgot to make sure her shields were in place and that there were no cracks like Sirius showed her and to make sure that they were at full strength and strengthen them. She trembled as she went into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
